Ninja Wizard
by Alex phoenix Wing
Summary: 1march2012 please look at profile. When he was young, Harry Potter secretly watched Naruto. After his escape to the school's roof, he trained himself in the arts of the ninja, Naruto style. Technically not a crossover.
1. training

Ninja Wizard.  
ch01 Training

"Bushin no jutsu!" A cry in the middle of the night.  
In a abandoned clearing in the park, a young boy was suddenly joined by two mirror images.  
The boy looked at his animated illusions.  
Black messy hair, check, Baggy clothing, Check, Green eyes, Check. Lightning-bolt scar, Check.

The boy smiled, ever since he had transported to the roof of the school he had practiced.  
He had remembered a ninja cartoon his cousin used to watch, before his parents discovered what it was about and didn't want Dudley to watch it anymore.  
His clones dissappeared in a 'poof' of smoke. Next, he tried his transformation, "Henge!"  
Vernon Dursley stood in the clearing, Another shout later, his aunt made an appearence before changing back into the boy..  
The boy smirked, he checked if he really was alone. "HENGE!" and a redhaired girl appeared...naked.  
The boy checked the body for flaws. It would captivate any male, who had working hormones that is.  
He smiled and transformed back.

With a small hand-movement, leaves started blowing around him.Obscuring the view of the boy, the leaves fell to the earth.  
The boy was gone.

The boy appeared in front of a home, He made a cross seal and shouted "Henge!" again.A 'poof' later, a weaker looking image of the boy appeared.  
A broken pair of glasses on his nose. A malnurished look and none of the muscles he had, showed in this image.

Another leafswirl and he entered the house.He opened the cupboard and entered it.  
He gazed at the forehead-protector he had made.On black cloth, a piece of metal lay. Ingraved on it was a lightning bolt.  
"Once I mastered all the basic techniques, I'll wear it," The boy vowed. Then he closed his eyes and let sleep claim him.

Note, Harry is eight at this moment.

* * *

Shit! Another fic.  
And I have nine others to complete.  
I was insprired by those 'Harry-learns-to-control-magic-early fics.  
like Harry Potter, The ArchMagus by the DragonBard  
and Harry Potter and the Hero's path.by TheJackOfDiamonds.  
AND IT JUST WOULD NOT LEAVE MY MIND, (Any fanfic writer should know that feeling.)  
I added my own Naruto-style twist. 

Please, Tell what you think of the prologue.


	2. two years later

Ninja Wizard  
Ch02, two years.

Harry Hunting, The infamous past-time of one Dudley Dursley. It was fun. It was cool, It was...useless.  
These past two years it was impossible to find the little freak. How Dudley didn't know, but one moment he was there and then he was gone the other.  
One good thing of this was that he discovered that there was a beautiful redhead somewhere around his house. Somehow he could never get close to her, and the freak appeared near last seen spot more often then not. It could not be that the freak had something to do with it, using his freakiness to prevent him from meeting the love of his life.  
Ohh, That freak was so gonna get it! But then he had to find him first.  
(not at all inspired by Ranma ½ )

Harry was currently hanging upside down, his feet connected to a feeble branch which shouldn't be able to carry his weight.  
Below him was one of his clones, searching for him. He disconnected from the tree and as he fell, made hand seals, then he shouted out,  
"_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu". _Fire errupted from Harry's mouth. The clone looked up in surprise but managed to dodge the attack.  
Harry catapulted himself by kicking himself away from the tree, a short hand to hand battle took place.  
Both blocked and attacked, equal in every sense of the word. Harry did a couple of backflips and threw a rock to the clone, who caught it.  
The original attacked again, suddenly dumping his Rock-Lee-inspired weights. "No fair," the clone shouted, before it also got rid of the weights.  
Both blurred. The clone suddenly stopped, "Damn it, sorry. Time's up." It poofed out of existance.  
Harry blinked, before putting on the weights again. It had been a year ago since he mastered the Kage Bunshin no jutsu.  
While he couldn't create thousands of clones like Naruto, he _could _create four of them. He was very pleased with that because he was only ten years old.

He experimented with putting a fixed amount of energy in the Bunshin. He compared it with a bathtub which was slowly draining.  
When left alone it would eventually empty. Extra water would fill it again, slowing the time for it to be completely empty.  
The Clone would (try to) hit him with an energy draining attack (extra water), and Harry would try to prevent that..  
The original technique was the same idea, but the water was almost nill, and could not drain. Hits would vaporise the water and eventually empty the bathtub.  
He hadn't really thought of a name for the technique, probably (Something) Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. The clone could drain almost anything to an extent. Harry created the energy draining technique with a limit so that it couldn't drain more then the energy needed for something to survive. This was to prevent the death of people should they find themselves in the crossfire. It could be overruled in certain situations, but a seal of six handseals would prevent the technique from emerging unknown to the user.  
He discovered the lethal side of the technique by draining a flower. It had turned to dust. Thus he sealed it, the six seal system preventing its use.

The controled technique was really handy as the most common way to replenish the lost energy below a certain limit, was through sleep, an complete undistrubed sleep.  
One where you could fire a tank in the house and they still wouldn't wake up. Like he would do on the Dursley's to go on his training  
His energydrain technique was unfortunately close range only. But he was working on that.

His elemental training was also coming along quite nicely. He had the main elements covered to a degree, wind, water, fire, earth and lightning.  
Haku's Ice techniques were also slowly but effectively incorparated in his evergrowing list of techniques. The Sensatsu Suishō (the ice needles) had brought a new training element he hadn't been able to do. Ranged attacks and his ability (or disability) to hit his targets.

Another portion of his training was the creation of a 'reserve' for his energy. Like Tsunade had, but it would also double as an ability to use more draining techniques.  
Harry used the leafswirl to go back to the Dursley's home. Landing on the roof, he gazed at the sunrise.  
He made another henge to make him 'nerdy' and went inside, thinking of new jutsu and how to use them.

* * *

Weeee! Another chapter done. 

One review stated that; 'Naruto wasn't even in animated form until about Harry's 4th year.'  
Dudley had a playstation, before they were for sale. That's why I am cautious about time and age, it will always bit you in the butt.

Harry Jutsu list  
Naruto name/ english translation

Bunshin no Jutsu(Clone technique)  
Henge no Jutsu(Transformation technique)  
Oiroke no Jutsu(sexy no jutsu, do I need to explain futher?)  
Kawarimi no Jutsu(Replacement technique)  
Chakra Kyūin Jutsu (Energy draining technique, both versions)  
Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)  
Kage Bunshin no Jutsu(Shadow Clone Technique)  
? Kage bunshin no Jutsu (The more solid form – please help)  
? (leaf swirl transportation)  
Sensatsu Suishō (Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death)

* * *

Okay, as you can see I need some names. (english and Naruto style if possible.)  
The solid form Kage bunshin  
Chakra Kyūin Jutsu -Lethal version  
Chakra Kyūin Jutsu - non-lethal version  
Leaf swirl technique (Nobody named it) 


	3. Meetings, for better or for Worse

Ninja Wizard  
Ch03 Meetings, for better and for worse.

Harry was always thinking of new ways to perfect his arts. Remembering the techniques shown on the cartoon, he felt a little annoying that he didn't have a 'bloodlimit', despite the fact that it was 'only' a cartoon and a comic. Naruto had the Kyubi, Sasuke had the Sharingan, The Hyuuga's had their own techniques based on their bloodlimit.  
He was especially curious about that last one, as it would greatly improve his understanding of his energy usage.  
His imitation of the 'Kyubi/Tsunade well' was growing. His techniques had also grown, in both power and number.  
He could even have his very own Gaara sand shield, by infusing his 'Chakra' into sand. Like his Kyouzou Bunshin (mirror image clone) the sand had a slow draining chakra system, but until the chakra drained completely it would protect him on its own without his guidance. He could form an almost infinite amount of shadow clones.  
He had discovered that any new experience the clone had would be transfered to him when the clone dissappeared.  
This allowed Harry to become stronger faster then alone. His stamina and endurence grew and nobody had a clue thanks to the Henge no Jutsu.  
Often he would combine multiple techniques, just for fun and training. His favorite technique was to create a vacuum under his feet, which allowed him to walk over every surface, including air. It was barely noticable on land and he could still feel the drain, so it was the best technique to train with.  
Even when drained completely, his reserves and his own system would heal any damage within hours.

He was walking back from school when his senses suddenly told him that he was being followed, and it wasn't Dudley and his friends.  
Harry quickly turned around, nothing except a cat. He glared at the cat, but went back home anyway.  
Tomorrow would be quite a day as it was Dudley's birthday, and that boy was never satisfied.  
A few blocks away, he felt again that he was being watched. He created a small ice mirror in his glasses to see who or what followed him.  
It was that cat again, a tabby one. He wasn't sure, because of the distance but it had strange markings around its eyes.  
He walked ahead, the cat still followed him. Harry turned right, creating a shadow clone and jumping against the wall himself.  
The cat followed the bunshin, never glancing at the boy who was sticking to the wall.  
Once both bunshin and the cat were out of sight he jumped down. The hunter had become the hunted.  
When the bunshin rounded another corner Harry dashed towards the creature and grabbed it.  
"What have we here?" the shinobi stated, "A cat who likes to spy? Or perhaps more?"  
The cat looked shocked, Harry smiled, "That emotion doesn't belong to a cat. If I let you go would you please transform back?"  
The cat nodded. Harry took the cat to the park where it ran behind some trees.  
A older woman walked from the spot. Harry's eyes narrowed, "Care to tell me why you where watching me?"  
"I..I was worried. Letters of invitation were being prepared for future students. I noticed your address was 'the cupboard under the stairs."  
Harry noticed that none of her movement said that she told a lie. "What school?" he inquired.  
"The name of the school is Hogwarts." "Never heard of it," Harry said, noticing she was sincerely concerned about him.  
He guided her to a nearby bench. "It's a different type of school."  
"Different as in?" "Magic," She told him, "Hogwarts is a school for magic."  
"Interesting, what classes are there? Ms..." he realised he didn't know her name.  
"I am professor McGonagall, and the classes include Charms, potions, Tranfiguration, History of Magic and other things."  
"So all magic-related, shame, no P.E. , no English. I guess some people could benefit from those classes."  
McGonagall was surprised, he was so..carefree about it but she had to agree that language and physical education were less important then magic in her world.  
"I can tell you know more about me," Harry said. "Well, not exactly you. I knew your parents."  
"I see," Harry turned towards the woman, she was ready to burst into tears, "It seems a hard topic for you, so as I guessed they never died in a car crash."  
"Died in a car crash, Never! Who told you that?" "The Dursley's of course. If you like normal, you can't expect them to say 'his parents were wizards'. Besides wizards chose to hide, I guess there are certain rules to prevent normal people from discovering them." "True, but still they should have told you the truth about their death."  
"How did they die? If I may be bold?" "They were murdered."  
"By whom!" Harry's voice had become like cold steel.  
"V-Voldemort, he killed your parents." "Well then," he said in that same tone, "I'll have to return the favor."  
His eyes flickered to a bloodred, and had one tomoe and the other had two.  
He blinked suddenly, and pushed the teacher away. The bench exploded, dust rose and slowly drifted down  
"Harry!" the woman cried out, she held out her wand towards the attackers. It was pulled from her hand when another beam of light hit it.  
Three men appeared, dressed in black robes and masks. "We have avenged our master," one said.  
"But there is a Hogwarts professor here, what do we do with her?" "I say we kill her. A testament against Dumbledore."  
A wand was pointed at McGonagall, "Avada Kedavra!" "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Harry jumped in front the spell.  
McGonagall cried as she realised she would certainly see the death of the young boy. The spell hit the boy and both dissappeared.  
"Huh! What the..." the wizards were surprised. "Sorry, I ain't planning to die for a long time to come!"  
The dust suddenly cleared, three Harry's came into view. Harry had changed, his glasses had dissappeared, he had become more 'defined' and he had a forehead protector with a lightningbolt mark, but the most frightning change was the bloodred eyes. Each of the Harry's had a glowing orb in his hand.  
The three masked wizards pointed their wands towards the strange appearance.  
The three boys attacked, shouting "Rasengan!"  
The wands splintered by the force of the attack, but before the spiraling orb hit the wizard the attack was cancelled.  
The attacking boys opted a hand-to-hand attack. A flat palm strike to the chest.  
The two clones dissappeared with a poof. The remaining boy walked to the leader and retrieved the wand of McGonagall.  
He walked back to the distraught witch. "Could call your authorities? They need to pick up some trash."  
"How? You should be dead." "Wizards aren't the only ones that can do 'magic'."  
"I don't understand." "You don't have to. Not now. I am allright. You are allright, that is what matters right now."  
The red eyes of Harry started spinning, McGonagall couldn't find the will to resist the sleepiness she felt.  
"But your eyes," she mummered, before she let the gentle darkness claim her.

* * *

Well, another chapter.  
I had a few complains about my chapters being too short.  
What general amount of words would you like.  
This chapter is1200 words, usually I aim for at least 500.

* * *

I thank everybody with their contributions for the better Kage Bunshin.  
As you read, I picked the name Kyouzou Bunshin or mirror image clone.  
I dropped the Shadow part because it wouldn't make sense.

* * *

Harry's Jutsu list  
Naruto name/ english translation 

Bunshin no Jutsu(Clone technique)  
Henge no Jutsu(Transformation technique)  
Oiroke no Jutsu(sexy no jutsu, do I need to explain futher?)  
Kawarimi no Jutsu(Replacement technique)  
Chakra Kyūin Jutsu ? (Energy draining technique, Lethal Version)  
Chakra Kyūin Jutsu ? (Energy draining technique, NonLethal Version)  
Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)  
Kage Bunshin no Jutsu(Shadow Clone Technique)  
Kyouzou Bunshin bunshin no Jutsu (Mirror Image Clone technique)  
Shunshin no Jutsu (leaf swirl transportation)  
Sensatsu Suishō (Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death)  
Makyō Hyō Shō (Demonic Ice Mirrors)  
Suna no Tate (Shield of Sand)  
Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere)

Water-walking.  
Tree-Walking.  
Air-Walking (explained in this chapter).

I am using Wikipedia for names and idea's  
And an online English to Japanese dictionary.

Any other moves Harry should know?


	4. Confrontations

Ninja Wizard  
Chapter 04

Confrontations

"They were murdered," McGonagall said. "By whom!" his own voice had become like cold steel. He was angry.  
"V-Voldemort, he killed your parents." "Well then," He said, in that same cold tone, "I'll have to return the favour."  
He knew that was a promise he intended to keep.  
Everything was clear, he saw everything. Including three beams of light, heading straight for the two of them.  
He pushed the teacher away.The bench exploded, dust rose and slowly drifted down  
Harry dodged the most harmful pieces, his reaction time was increased but he didn't question it.

"Harry!" he heard the woman cry out. Another voice called out, "We have avenged our master."  
'Avenged!' Harry thought, 'What the hell?" "But there is a Hogwarts professor here, what do we do with her?"  
"I say we kill her. A testament against Dumbledore," another said. The dust had lost his density enough to give Harry a visual.  
Three people pointed their wands at McGonagall, "Avada Kedavra!" Harry was sure that the spell wasn't good.  
He made a handseal, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" The clone jumped in front the spell.  
Harry dropped his transformation, and summoned two mirrorclones. The spell and the clone disappeared.  
"Huh! What the..," the four wizards called out.The three shinobi started the creation of the Rasengan.  
"Sorry, I ain't planning to die for a long time to come!" Harry shouted. The dust suddenly cleared by movement of the swirling orbs.  
The three wizards pointed their wands towards the strange appearance. The three boys attacked, shouting the attack, "Rasengan!"  
The wands splintered by the force of the attack, but before the spiralling orb hit the wizard the attack faded out.  
Harry flinched slightly, his Rasengan still needed work. He turned the attack into a taijutsu attack. A flat palm strike to the chest.  
He and his clones did it so fast that nobody saw the hesitation in the attack. Having dealt with the problem, the two clones disappeared with a poof.  
Harry walked up to the apparent leader and retrieved a second wand, it's energy was a close match to McGonagall.  
He walked back to her. "Could call your authorities? They need to pick up some trash," he smiled at his little joke.  
McGonagall looked at him, "How? You should be dead." Harry felt annoyed, "Wizards aren't the only ones that can do 'magic'."  
"I don't understand." His eyes started give a slight burning sensation from the inside.  
"You don't have to. Not now. I am all right. You are all right, that is what matters right now."  
McGonagall slowly fell asleep. "But your eyes," she said softly, before her eyes completely closed.

'My eyes? What did she mean by that?' Harry thought.  
Making a few handseals, he summoned a small ice mirror in the palm of his hand and he took a look at his face.  
He was greatly surprised, 'That is the Sharingan! but how?' Before he could examine his eyes, the Sharingan faded.  
"Damn it," He shouted, before he continued "but I now know I have the ability to use it. The only question is how did I activate it?"

He tried to remember every feeling he had during that last battle. He felt different then usual when he battled those wizards.  
Everything was much 'clearer' then usual. Harry realised he had used a different 'thing' for his battle.  
The boy noticed the professor."I can't leave her here, so I guess I'll have to face the Dursley's about her."  
Harry gently supported her unconscious body, and made a handseal. The bodyflicker technique transported them to the Dursley's door.  
Dispite that the technique was created for short distances, Harry could use it multiple times without entering the visual spectrum.  
It gave him enough 'range' to go to his training-spot without being seen.

In the beginning when he just started, he couldn't do anything. As much as he practised handseals, the technique didn't work.  
To compromise he started his 'Rock Lee training', meaning mostly Taijutsu and Kenjutsu using a toy sword he 'borrowed' from Dudley.

After training for nine months, he accomplished his most dangerous training ever. He had opened the first gate.  
It left him tired and broken, but it did more then that. The opening of the gate had allowed him to access his Chakra for the first time.  
Allowing the energy flow through his unused coils. Filling him with power, and leaving him exhausted.

Harry shook his head, there was no time for memories.  
He transformed himself in his 'weak form and opened the door, preparing himself for the upcoming confrontation.  
"BOY! Where were you?" His uncle roared. The Ninja just glared, he ignored his uncle he carried his guest upstairs.  
"Boy! Who is that?" The man said. "Perhaps one of my future teachers," Harry answered.  
"WHAT! She is one of THOSE!"  
Harry's eyes narrowed, "I know that you knew what I was. But I won't stand for the abuse anymore. I will take care for her, for as long as I need. If you try to stop me, I can promise that you will get hurt." He moved his guest to the guest room.  
He put her in the bed. He summoned a Kage Bunshin and a Kyouzou Bunshin.  
He sent the out to 'secure' the three men that attacked them. The two clones jumped out of the window to start their mission.  
Harry closed the window and started the long wait for the witch to wake.

McGonagall groaned.  
"You're awake. Good, I was getting worried," Harry voice drifted towards her.  
Hands supported her lower-back and shoulders as Harry helped McGonagall up  
"You have been asleep for more then 24 hours. The ones that attacked us managed to escape."  
McGonagall opened eyes, flinching at the bright light. A hand covered her eyes, "Your eyes aren't used to the light yet. I suggest you look down."  
McGonagall watched the sheets, a shadow walked away and the curtains closed.  
With the blinding light gone, McGonagall looked around.  
The boy grinned, "Sorry. The sun tends to shine in to this room around this time."  
"That is all right. So is it your room?" "Unfortunately not, this is the guestroom of the Dursley's. My uncle's sister Marge uses this room most of the time. The second bedroom is used by my aunt and uncle. The third is for my cousin, and the fourth everything my cousin can't store in his first bedroom."  
"And you?" "Like the address said; the cupboard under the stairs." McGonagall's eyes narrowed, "I remember."  
"They are currently at the zoo as it is Dudley's birthday today." "I am sorry that I..." "Don't be, usually I am dropped at Mrs. Figg," Harry noticed that his 'patient' reacted to the name, "You know here," he stated.  
"Vaguely, She's a squib so I don't know her that well." "A squib?" Harry asked, unfamiliar with the term. "A non-Magical person born from two magical parents."  
"I see, and a magical child from non-magical parents?" "A Muggle-born. Non-magical people are called Muggles."  
"A Muggle? Sounds kind of degrading. That is probably the general Wizard view about Muggles, muggleborns and squibs."  
A loud 'CRACK' was heard and voice answered, "That is correct."  
Harry turned around, hands in a defensive position. A man had appeared, "Who are you? Merlin?"  
"No, my name is Albus Dumbledore but muggleborns tend to think I look like him."  
"I wonder why?" Harry said sarcastically. "Merlin is often predicted with a long white beard, like I have."  
"Right," Harry said, "May I ask why you are here? because I don't like people popping up at any given time."  
"I was worried when our deputy headmistress didn't come to a meeting."  
"I see, but please, next time ring the doorbell." "Albus," McGonagall called out, "The letter was sent to 'the cupboard under the stairs'. I had to check.  
"You shouldn't have," the headmaster said. "Why shouldn't she?" Harry asked, "It is more then you have done these years."  
"Harry, please." "Don't 'Harry' me, you haven't earned enough of my respect to call me that. The way I see it, you are breaking and entering. McGonagall tried to spy on me, but for a normal reason. After we were attacked she fell unconscious and I 'invited' her in. If you rang the doorbell like any other person, I would have allowed you in probably."  
"But Harry.." Harry's eyes turned into a cold glare. "It's Mr Potter! I wouldn't care if you were the president of the United States, If you pop in unannounced, you must deal with the consequences."  
"But,' Dumbledore began. "The professor is my patient. I will protect her, with my life if I have to. Even from people who believe it is better that she can go with them," Harry's eyes narrowed at Dumbledore. "But Harry."  
"Mr. Potter!" Harry hissed. "I care about my staff."  
Harry turned to McGonagall, "It is unfair for things to be decided for you. Do you wish to stay here, or go with the headmaster? I will respect your choice. You are better anyway. I had hoped you could rest some more, but you were interrupted." A glare was sent to the headmaster.  
"I would like to stay with you, to learn more about you." Harry nodded, "Very well."  
"Minerva, please," Dumbledore tried once again. Harry stepped in front of him, "She has chosen to stay here. Leave it alone, Dumbledore. Being a powerful wizard doesn't mean you can say what people must do. If you try to force her I'll use force to remove you," Harry moved in a battlestance to prove his threat.  
"Very well. Minerva, I want to would like to speak to you when you return," Dumbledore said before he disappeared with a 'POP'.

The Shinobi looked back, "I'll go to prepare some food. If you feel well enough, you can come with me." Minerva looked at Harry, "Thank you."  
She got up and followed the son of two of her best students. Two students who's death she had taken very hard.

Taking a seat at the kitchen table, she watched as Harry made some toast with bacon and eggs.  
His movements were graceful, and he knew where everything was. It meant he did this very often.  
"How often did you cook?" she couldn't help herself, she had to ask that question. "Since I was four. I learned to cook when I was four," he replied, "The Dursley's said 'I had to earn my keep'. I like to cook nowadays," That last bit was added when he saw Minerva's face.

"It isn't much, but it will have to do," He smiled as he placed the food in front of her. "Thank you," she said  
"You're welcome." Minerva took a bite, and paused, "It's delicious! Even Hogwarts doesn't serve it this good."  
"I'll take that as a compliment, as I have no clue how Hogwarts' kitchens prepares the food. This was nothing special."  
"The Dursley's are animals," Minerva spat. Harry smiled sadly, "They're afraid of what they don't understand, a trait that's common with humans. The Dursley's don't know what magic can do, they only have the bad things in mind." "Why do you defend them? They treated you like a slave!" McGonagall was furious at the Muggles.  
"But thanks to them, I have become what I am today. It is weird but I owe them my current way of life."

It was true. Thanks to Dudley he had seen the Naruto TV series. Thanks to Dudley he had found his way up the school's roof.  
Thanks to those two things, he became a Ninja.  
Also the Dursley's and their lies had others to believe he was a good-for-nothing kind of person, thus people had those cold stares when he was near. It allowed him to feel one with Naruto, and he used it to boost his training.

McGonagall closed her mouth, it was impossible for her to counter that argument.  
"You are right, but still..." "What's past is past, look to the future instead," the young boy said.  
The corners of McGonagall's lips twitched, "True, where did you get that saying?" "It's one of my motto's, I developed it because of some thoughts I had and it never let go."  
"Motto's? What are the others?" "Let's see, I have quite a few," Harry said, thinking about them, "My personal favourites are 'Even a genius can be defeated through hard work', 'All your hard work will prove worthless...unless you believe in yourself' and 'Those who break the rules and regulations are called scum, but those who don't care about their companions... are even lower than scum'."  
McGonagall though about what Harry said, she found that she had to agree with them. As a teacher she had seen those considered geniuses in the wizarding world to be lacking in their skills while Muggleborns were hardworking, excited even, in their spellwork, but got often frustrated when spells didn't work or became too hard. Likewise she hated those who broke rules, but those who abandoned the others were worse in her eyes.

"But," Harry continued, "The one I believe in the most is that fighting for those you care about makes you stronger." "I see," McGonagall said, 'how do you answer to that,' she wondered. "If I were you," Harry suddenly interrupted, "I would eat that, it's getting cold."  
McGonagall looked at her food, except for that one bite it was untouched. "You're right," McGonagall said and she started to eat the cooled food.  
Harry stood up and watched the door, where the sound of keys were heard. "Something has happened, they are never this early."  
Harry walked to the door, only to have it opened before he got there, "Harry!" "Leave! Take one step towards me and I'll kill you!"  
"But Harry..." McGonagall saw who was there, "Albus! I thought I made myself clear! I want to learn more about Harry."  
"Yes, but I forgot something." "What did you forget!" Harry glared at the headmaster.  
"It is better if I search for it myself." "A description please!" Harry's gaze didn't waver.  
"Harry, please." "No! You are once again breaking and entering, with a key no less. I said that I might have let you in if you would knock on the door. You lost your chance," the Ninja shouted, "Leave now!" "Harry!"  
"That's it, "Harry said, as he made handseals, "_Magen: Jigoku Kōka no Jutsu_," he called out.

Dumbledore watched in horror as a fireball suddenly crashed through a window, setting the house ablaze.  
He couldn't get the two people in the kitchen so he had to leave. It was made clear when the beams supporting the door collapsed.  
He had no choice but to abandon his collegue and the boy-who-lived.He turned and left the building, wondering how he was going to explain that he lost the boy-who-lived and the deputy headmistress.

McGonagall watched as Harry made some hand movement and shouted something she didn't understand.  
Albus got a look of panic on his face and left the building. "What was that?" she asked  
Harry turned to face her, that was _Magen: Jigoku Kōka no Jutsu_, or Demonic Illusion: Descending Hell Technique. It is, like the title says, an illusion. It causes somebody to see a tremendous ball of fire, which descends from the sky and envelops the person. Everything is on fire and the creator can control the flames in a way that the only safe path is one of his choosing. I chose the path out of this house."  
"How?" "I developed these techniques myself, They're based on Japanese Jutsus or techniques. Taijutsu or hand-to-hand combat, Kenjutsu or sword techniques, and ninjutsu, espionage techniques, which can be split in different categories, Offensive, Illusion, and information gathering," Harry explained, then he smiled, "Muggles do have interesting idea's, Those techniques of mine are written down through out the world but people have been blind."  
"I see," McGonagall said, "I have to go. Otherwise Albus will continue to harass you. I still can't believe he was like that." "He is used to unwavering faith in him, his word is law. I was the first to counter aggressively, the first to show him his errors. He didn't like that." "I can see that now that Albus did have to much power," McGonagall sighed.  
"Before you go, I want to give you something. Wait here for a moment," Harry said before he went upstairs.  
He came back with a ring, "Here it is." "I can't accept this!"  
"It will protect you," Harry insisted. McGonagall sighed, "You will take it back when you get to Hogwarts. Deal?"  
Harry nodded, "If you want." McGonagall put the ring in her pocket and disappeared.

Harry looked at the spot where the teacher stood moment ago and smiled before vanished in a poof of smoke.

* * *

Is this chapter too short?  
Opinions are very welcome, as a grammar corrections.  
Just sent your revised version to my inbox, the address is in my bio. 

Are the characters I put in realistic? How do you guys like the relation between McGonagall and Harry?  
How do you guys think Harry should deal with the Hogwarts happenings (Ghost, Troll, Voldie, etc)  
And of course, future Jutsu's for our Shinobi.

If you don't like the story alltogether, but like the concept, WRITE YOUR OWN STORY!  
Register if you didn't had already and write your own.

* * *

Harry's Jutsu list  
Naruto name/ english translation 

Bunshin no Jutsu(Clone technique)  
Henge no Jutsu(Transformation technique)  
Oiroke no Jutsu(Sexy no jutsu)  
Kawarimi no Jutsu(Replacement technique)  
Chakra Kyūin Jutsu ? (Energy draining technique, Lethal Version)  
Chakra Kyūin Jutsu ? (Energy draining technique, NonLethal Version)  
Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)  
Kage Bunshin no Jutsu(Shadow Clone Technique)  
Kyouzou Bunshin bunshin no Jutsu (Mirror Image Clone technique)  
Shunshin no Jutsu (leaf swirl transportation)  
Sensatsu Suishō (Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death)  
Makyō Hyō Shō (Demonic Ice Mirrors)  
Suna no Tate (Shield of Sand)  
Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere)  
Magen: Jigoku Kōka no Jutsu (Demonic Illusion: Descending Hell Technique)  
Zesshou Hachimon Hōgeki (Eight Gates, Initial.)

Water-walking.  
Tree-Walking.  
Air-Walking


	5. Training and an enraged Potion master

Chapter 5  
Training and an enraged Potion master.

Harry 'poofed' into existence.  
One moment later and the 'weak' Harry was gone once again.  
After the professor left the boy had gone to his training-spot.  
The boy looked at the numerous scars on the field. It brought back memories.  
He walked to a tree, the lower layers of bark were beaten off of it.

Those Deatheaters were... troublesome. The wizards' ability to wield magic made them unpredictable, Harry sighed, there were too many unknowns at the moment to make a decent stand against wizards. His ninja arts were enough for now...The boy smirked suddenly, He didn't know much about them, but in reverse they didn't know much about him either. He was the one invited to learn about them, while nobody questioned his own style, yet. That would give him a small advantage.  
Harry decided it was best to step up his training. Looking at the beaten tree in front of him, he said the words, "Initial Gate, KAI!!!" He disappeared in a blur.  
Moving at speeds unimaginative to humans, he remembered the first moment he started his training.

He had started with handseal practice, moving his hands into the different seals. The best part was that this could be done everywhere, at anytime. After some time he could form any combination. Yet nothing happened, no matter which combination he used.

Harry smiled as he remembered his own frustration, while beating the living daylights out of the already beaten tree in front of him. It was funny that the fact that he hadn't been able to use Chakra at that time had caused him to search another route to the realm of the Ninja, taking an example out of the only ninja who couldn't mould the Chakra needed for any technique, Rock Lee. While Harry refused to dress like the 'Green beast', he had less issues with the ninja's training. Many months had been spend beating up trees and rocks. Punches had become more powerful. Kicks had risen higher and higher. Bark had splintered and rock had cracked.

As a side-effect also muscles had started to grow, but because the Dursleys choice of clothing for Harry nobody took notice of the physical changes. Harry had always been quiet in classes so also the teachers didn't notice.

It was during one of those training-sessions that Harry had felt something inside of him, a kind of dormant energy but at the same time it was already awake to answer his call. Harry had soon realised the energy was indeed answering his call, the energy could be 'willed' inside his body. Focusing the energy around his fists, and the power increased while damage visibly decreased. The young Shinobi realised that the energy was in fact; Chakra. Mentally searching his body for that energy he discovered that he had a well of it inside of him, but most of that energy was 'trapped' between certain points in his body. Harry noticed that the only way that he could use the Chakra was because his well was overflowing little by little. So Harry focused the small Charka already inside of him and willed it together, then he 'threw' it at the lid of the well. The lid buckled enough for Harry to summon the energy it stored, blowing away the lid and filling his unused coils with the Chakra. Harry had tried to stop himself from screaming, but with his whole body feeling like it was on fire, he failed to do so. He had lapsed into unconsciousness, never seeing the blue aura surrounding him.

The ninja-boy smiled, that really had been a turning point because he learned how he could mould the new energy into various techniques. When he had woken up, he learned that the 'lid' had been closed again, but that the larger amount now flowed freely through his system. Harry had realised that he could summon the extra Chakra at any time. It was only later that he figured out that he had in fact used a form of, if not the real Chakra gates techniques. Harry hadn't really moved in this attempt so the stress on his body was minimum,. The damage was purely done by the Chakra flowing through him. It scared had Harry, if that was damage while not moving, then what could he expect when he moved. It had become very clear to him why the technique was labelled 'last resort only'.

Suddenly a loud cracking sound drew his attention to the present times. The tree he was beating, was leaning towards Harry and was moving closer. Harry looked at the spot he was aiming at. It represent more of an eaten apple then a tree, the stump couldn't bear the weight of the rest of tree and was falling towards Harry. The boy reached behind his back and retrieved a toy-sword. He jumped up and started slashing at the tree, in the final slash he disappeared and landed behind the tree. When Harry landed he took a glance at the sword in his hand, it glowed with a blue hue. Harry smiled, he adapted the technique after Asuma's trench-knives, folding a 'blade' of Chakra around an object he could make a deadly weapon out of everything and because it was his energy he could grab it anywhere without being harmed. He turned to his opponent, the tree, it fell into several pieces. Harry bowed to it and smiled.

McGonagall appeared in a small ally.  
She walked towards the main road of a small village called Hogsmead.  
She took out the ring given to her by the boy-who-lived.  
"Oh Harry, what will I do?" She sighed, " I can't stand the fact that you were placed at those horrible muggles, but Albus is too powerful for his own good. Something I never realised untill now." She stared at the ring, hoping it would somehow answer.  
"What's past is past, look to the future instead," She whispered. She blinked, 'where did that come from? That's right, I remember now, it was one of Harry's motto's.'  
"Even a genius can be defeated through hard work. All your hard work will prove worthless...unless you believe in yourself. Those who break the rules and regulations are called scum, but those who don't care about their companions... are even lower than scum. Fighting for those you care about makes you stronger." Harry was dedicated, he was brave, fiercely loyal to his friends. He had been interested to learn more, she had seen that in his eyes, yet the boy seemed more of a listener.  
He reminded her so much of his mother.

Out of the two deaths, Lily's had hit her harder. Lily was almost a perfect student.  
Knowledgable, curious, and a good listener. She always asked questions. Lily was often called a teacher's pet, often meeting them after classes. Slowly but surely McGonagall had started seeing Lily as her own daughter. That was the reason why she objected that Harry was placed at the Dursley's, he was already like a grandson to her. It was ironic that he turned out better with the Dursley's then if he had been raised by wizards. He was powerful, but seemed reluctant to show off. He used a powerful technique on Dumbledore but only in self-defence. He never attacked on purpose. He came to her defence instantly after he saw the situation with the deatheaters, something kids his age would never do. The professor smiled when she wondered in which house he would go. The founders would have quite the fight for him. He was brave and loyal, she saw that when he defended her in the fights with both the deatheaters and Dumbledore. He was cunning too and had a thirst for knowledge, which he kept hidden on the outside but like his mother, his eyes took a strange glint when he wanted to know something. So all houses were seemingly perfect for him. Of course she hoped he would chose her house but in his mindset she doubted it. She shivered slightly when she was reminded of Harry's reaction to the true reason his parents were dead, that cold voice gave her frostbite. She wouldn't like to be Voldemort when Harry was after him. Harry was different then wizards. He had told her his techniques were hidden inside the muggle world but she couldn't guess where. "Perhaps we underestimated muggles," She said.

"Professor?"  
Minerva looked up, her feet had carried her to Hogwarts with outher noticing. One of the paintings tried to get her attention.  
"Are you okay?"  
The transfiguration mistress looked at the ring and placed it in her pocket. She turned to the painting, "Yes, I am fine."  
"That's good to hear. Dumbledore and the others are in the Great Hall. Apparently something of great importance has happened."  
McGonagall nodded to the painting, "Thank you." She hurried to the meeting. Dumbledore's voice came through the doors, but McGonagall couldn't hear it. She pushed on of the doors open, which captured the attention of the others.  
"MINERVA!? You're alive?" Dumbledore asked.  
"Alive? What gave you the idea I died?"  
"The headmaster thought that a fireball incinerated you and Harry Potter," Snape replied.  
"Well, I am fine and so is Harry. He told me he used a powerful illusion to stop your intrusions."  
"Illusions?" The headmaster asked suprised.  
"He told me this technique shows an inferno and the one controlling it can make the target experience the illusion as if it was real. Which was an appropriate action for you."  
"Minerva?"  
"You abuse your reputation, Albus! You expect that everybody obeys you at the ring of a bell. No more, Albus, Harry didn't fall into that trap and freed me from it. Your days of endless respect are over. Harry and I think you must earn it now, and you blew a lot of it in that last visit of yours. I mostly agree with you views but not your view of the common good. I am still a teacher at Hogwarts, and I do trust the headmaster but he must realise that the relationship has changed," The transfiguration mistress glared at the person she once looked up to.  
Snape looked at the Gryffindor head of house, "I doubt that Potter is that powerful. The spoiled little brat."  
"You bastard," McGonagal hissed, "His home situation is worse then a house elf. The GODDAMN letter was addressed to 'the cupboard under the stairs!! He endured more then a grown man would. Even more then you!"  
Snape stood up, grasping his wand, "He...couldn't...have...endured...more...then...me!" Snape spoke, remembering his father's and Voldemort's torture.  
"I have reason to believe he was mentally and physically abused," McGonagall whispered, "Far worse then you could ever experience."  
Before anyone could react the spells had already left Snape's wand. McGonagall knew she could not make a proper shield in the available time, so she closed her eyes and braced herself. She felt like she had waited minutes for the spells to impact her. Nothing happened. Minerva opened her eyes, She was encased in a blue dome. The spells had bounced off harmlessly. Snape was still furious and was throwing spells like crazy. Minerva relaxed when she noticed none of the spells penetrated the strange shield. A glint of light drew her attention, the ring she received from Harry had somehow appeared on one of her fingers. It glowed with the same blue colour the shield had. "This ring will protect you," the boy had said, and it did protect her. "Harry, thank you," Minerva whispered. The ring brightened and the shield became smaller.

"I knew that defence was only temporarily," the potions master shouted, "Now, prepare yourself!"  
The statement was answered by shouts of disbelieve, as it became clear that something wasn't right.

The energy from the shield combined into a blob, which quivered. Snape smiled, "even that shield is afraid." However the blob exploded into hundreds of tentacles, all aiming for the crocked-nosed professor. "What is this!!" the professor shouted, while he was lifted up.  
What was left of the blob grew and took shape, the shape of the boy-who-lived, "a variation of the Sabaku Kyū,using Chakra instead of sand Like it?" 'Harry' said.  
The professors watched as the blue Harry looked at the immobilised Slytherin and held up his hand, pointing it at the professor, "Goodnight," he spoke with a barely contained hatred. Harry closed his fist and the tentacles tightened their grip. Snape fell unconscious. The tentacles were sucked into Harry and the boy looked at McGonagall, "He promised to keep you from harm, that's what I did. I am a 'Chakra Bunshin', an 'extension' of his energy, drawing upon his to aid other people. I'll give you a defence system like you just saw but it is still Harry's energy I drain." The Chakra Bunshin took Minerva's hand and faded into a stream of energy which was absorbed by the ring. McGonagall looked at the ring, "Harry, thank you."

"DAMN IT, WHY WON'T IT WORK!!" Harry had, without success, tried to control the Sharingan but he couldn't summon it. Chakra flowed to his eyes, but his eyes didn't change.  
A sudden depletion of Chakra in his body caught his attention, the ring he gave the teacher was active. He closed his eyes and using the ring as a focus. he utilised his version of the third eye technique. He couldn't take control of the clone but he could see what was happening. The Chakra shield was working as a defence against the magic. He watched as the two clashed. The professor who attacked was completely insane. Harry felt a hatred from the man, that was different from anything he had ever felt. He mentally gave his clone permission to disable the man. When the clone did so, Harry returned to his own mind. He blinked as an idea came to mind as to why he just spend a good part of an hour working on a technique that didn't work, It wasn't because of his Chakra but another part of the equation. One plus one made one but if he was right, he just tried to make a two when he missed the second number. It wasn't his Chakra but his magic as well that would allow him to use the power of the Sharingan. Harry grinned at the prospect of his own bloodline limit. He started searching his own body again, following his Chakra had become second nature to him after training six years in the mythical arts of Chakra . Soon enough Harry discovered another well of energy. How he didn't notice it before, he didn't know. Not that he cared, he would never have realised the link between his Chakra and Magic. He drew upon both and guided the energy to his eyes. They started to sting but Harry anticipated this, you can't force ten times the normal energy in your eyes without feeling something.  
Slowly he opened his eyes, the green replaced with a blood red, a black pupil was joined by two tomoe in each eye. "Sharingan," Harry whispered.

"I won't give this ring to anybody! So stop asking about it!"  
The professor had barricaded herself in her room.  
"Minerva, be reasonable. That ring is clearly a magical object so it must be examined," The voice of Albus Dumbledore drifted through the door.  
"Damn it, I feel like a little girl who has an argument with a parent," she muttered. She had sealed the door with her magic but it wouldn't take long for Albus to force his way in if he really tried. McGonagall could hardly believe this was happening. "Was this all happening just because I visited Harry out of concern?" she wondered. She made up her mind, swinging her wand a few times in complex motions. Her trunk opened itself and books, clothes and magical devices flew into it. She closed the lid and cast a shrinking charm and a featherweight charm on it. She took some powder but as she looked at it she realised she would run away. 'I have no other choice at the moment,' she realised. She threw the powder into the fire, it changed from red and orange into pure emerald-green flames. Minerva always had been afraid to use the floo-system, the green colour reminded her of the killing curse. This time it was different, this time the colour reminded her of the eyes of a bright boy, a boy who had sworn to protect her. She stepped into the flames, "Diagon Ally!!" she yelled. The flames rose higher and she vanished towards her destination. When she appeared in the small pub that was the Leaky Cauldron, she headed for muggle-London. A few blocks from the pub, she vanished with a small pop.

Harry had practised until it had become second nature to call upon the bloodline limit, in an instant he could use the eyes of the Uchiha clan. He wondered what he should call himself. Kakashi had the nickname of Copy-nin and Harry could copy almost every technique they had. Harry however didn't really copy, rather he imitated the techniques. He trained in those techniques to make them his own, rather then copying the techniques. In doing so he bypassed the risks of being injured because he used an too demanding technique. He also started thinking about his own personal techniques, just waiting to be discovered. Harry was certainly on the level to create his own jutsus. "Let's see," he muttered, "Fire, Earth, Wind, Water and Lightning. Wind and Water makes Ice, Water and Earth creates Wood. Then what are the other combinations? Wind and Lightning means Light? That doesn't right. Earth and Lightning? Darkness?" Wind and Earth? If I think about it this way, it won't help."

He made a pentagon in the ground. He noted the combinations  
Lightning and Fire  
Lightning and Earth  
Lightning and Wind  
Lightning and Water  
Fire and Earth  
Fire and Wind  
Fire and Water  
Earth and Wind  
Earth and Water is Wood  
Wind and Water is Ice.  
"So only the last two are known," Harry muttered, "this could be interesting."

A small 'pop' behind him made him turn around, and a figure hugged him. Shocked at first, Harry relaxed and smiled, "Dumbledore won't be able to do anything at all, when you are with me." He looked at the woman crying before him. 'If you come here again. You will see the true power I possess,' Harry thought, 'You want to get to know me. Just you try, Dumbledore.'  
Dumbledore who stood in McGonagall's room suddenly felt as if somebody walked over his grave, and he was alive.

Dumbledore had notified the others that the Transfiguration teacher had fled the castle. He left to find her. The Great Hall instantly started buzzing as the teachers talked about what just had taken place.

"Why do you think Minerva ran away?"  
"With Snape going berserk like THAT! He really wanted to kill her. I wonder what happened to Serverus for him to react this way."  
"What was that shield? I never saw anything like it. The energy just overwhelmed me"  
"I wonder about that boy the energy formed. To be able to control all that energy, he could overthrow the wizarding world."  
"All he did was protect Minerva from harm though. I am willing to bet he will come to Hogwarts, Either as a Gryffindor or a Hufflepuff."  
"Why those two houses?"  
"He protected Minerva, a Hufflepuff action of Loyalty, and he attacked Snape, A act of Gryffindor, just jumping into the fray."  
"He held back on Snape though, so he could be a Snake as well."  
"That might be 'troublesome' in the future."  
"I would look forward to a meeting between the mystery boy and Snape. Perhaps the first deduction on Slytherin points by Snape ever recorded."  
All the professors smiled at that mental picture.

Meanwhile Dumbledore realised the Deputy headmistress would probably try to find Harry Potter. He went to his office and sent a team to the Dursley's house.

* * *

Well, another chapter done.  
Please comment.

* * *

Which elements do these combinations make? 

Lightning and Fire  
Lightning and Earth  
Lightning and Wind  
Lightning and Water  
Fire and Earth  
Fire and Wind  
Fire and Water  
Earth and Wind  
Earth and Water is Wood  
Wind and Water is Ice.

I might try more then one element later on.

* * *

As usual. 

Harry's Jutsu list  
Naruto name/ english translation

Bunshin no Jutsu(Clone technique)  
Henge no Jutsu(Transformation technique)  
Oiroke no Jutsu(Sexy no jutsu)  
Kawarimi no Jutsu(Replacement technique)  
Chakra Kyūin Jutsu ? (Energy draining technique, Lethal Version)  
Chakra Kyūin Jutsu ? (Energy draining technique, NonLethal Version)  
Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)  
Kage Bunshin no Jutsu(Shadow Clone Technique)  
Kyouzou Bunshin bunshin no Jutsu (Mirror Image Clone technique)  
Shunshin no Jutsu (leaf swirl transportation)  
Sensatsu Suishō (Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death)  
Makyō Hyō Shō (Demonic Ice Mirrors)  
Suna no Tate (Shield of Sand)  
Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere)  
Magen: Jigoku Kōka no Jutsu (Demonic Illusion: Descending Hell Technique)  
Zesshou Hachimon Hōgeki (Eight Gates, Initial.)  
Chakra Bunshin (Chakra Clone)  
Hien (Flying Swallow/ the technique of Asuma's trench-knives )  
Chakra no Tate (Shield of Chakra)  
Chakra Kyū (Chakra Coffin)

Water-walking.  
Tree-Walking.  
Air-Walking

Sharingan.

Idea for psychological warfare, waterwalking on a Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu


	6. Apprentice

Sorry for the delay but I had some things that needed to be dealt with, namely somethings called exams and school. Graduation also fits there somewhere. Anyway the holidays have started so I can finally have some time to write.

I have made an error in this chapter, to make room for something NEXT chapter, namely Dumbledore was supposed to be to go to the Dursley's but this chapter the search party comes. I have altered previous chapter so Dumbledore summons the team instead of going himself.

* * *

NINJA WIZARD CH 6, Apprentice 

Harry ducked, a feet appeared in the spot where his head had been moments ago. Harry flipped away. He looked at his opponent, himself. Harry had created several different 'clone-jutsu', such as the mirror-bunshin, the chakra-bunshin and his current opponent, the kage chakra bunshin.

The mirror-bunshin worked as a kage-bunshin with a adjustable chakra capacity, allowing it to take more hits. The chakra-bunshin was a structure of chakra, which was fueled by the caster's chakra.  
Finally, the kage chakra -bunshin was a kage-bunshin that kept being fueled by the caster. The most dangerous thing about the technique was that if clone kept taking damage the caster would feel it as well because of the draining chakra and if the caster couldn't disperse the jutsu in time it could kill the caster. On the other hand, it was a great distraction as almost nobody could see the difference because the clone had in fact a working chakra system and didn't disperse at the first blow it got. Nothing pointed to the fact that the KCB was a clone technique, except for a thin chakra-line anchoring the chakra flow, not unlike Kankuro's puppets, invisible to all but those who could see chakra. And nobody that he knew could do that. Harry blocked several punches before jumping into the air. he made a few handseals, "RAIKOU NO JUTSU!!" He called out. A single bolt of lightning struck the ground where the clone stood seconds ago. The clone dissolved in smoke. Harry was surrounded by 'normal' kage bunshins.

'Is the original still here?' the ninja wondered. The move he had been confronted with was a combination of shunshin and kagebunshin, using shunshin to leave (or stay in) the combat zone and letting kagebunshins or mirrorclones to take his place. The opponent would have no way of knowing if the person was in the actual fray or not. Harry's eyes turned red and (in his perception) time slowed down. The 'master' bunshin had also dropped several normal bunshins, much to Harry's surprise. The orbs of focused chakra clearly visible to the all-seeing eyes that were the Sharingan. Harry began tearing through the small army that his opponent had created. Ten minutes later, Harry was once again in combat with his kage chakra-bunshin. Both were using the Uchiha blood-limit. Neither giving in, both panting as their combined chakra-level kept lowering. Suddenly they stopped, "You've gotten better," The clone remarked, "Our, or rather, your chakra reserves have grown."

Harry nodded, "It has bothered me though, a few weeks ago my limit was four kage bunshins. Now it has increased at least fivefold. Also the amount of new creations we made is insane."  
The clone smiled, "Perhaps it has to do with these," he pointed at Harry's eyes, "Your control has increased since you awakened Sharingan, it is to be expected that with the growth of control and your reserves that your abilities will be a lot easier to perform. For that second question, Chakra is still given form by our thought. If you are distracted, the jutsu are less powerful. Most of the creations are minor differences to existing jutsu. Like using 'henge' to transform into a naked girl is also a new jutsu."  
"True, but certainly it can't be that much improvement to my control or the number of techniques," Harry spoke.  
"We are not experts in how chakra works, we have no idea at all. We just use the techniques ,we use chakra but quite frankly we don't have a freaking clue as to how it works with or against our body. Perhaps if we had Byakugan, but we don't."  
"So, any ideas as to where we are going to get weapons?"  
"Weapons?"  
"Dudley's toy-sword is nice and all, but not really useful. We need actual swords of metal and such, kunai, shuriken."  
The clone thought for a while, before he smiled, "I might have a solution," He said. He made two handseals, one for kagebunshin, the other for henge. A katana appeared in his hand. "Kagebunshin and henge, just transform the clone into the desired weapon. "Like this?" Harry asked, as he made the motions. Unleashing two kunai at his twin, the original smiled, "This might actually work."  
The clone smiled, before he countered with the katana. The kunai vanished in little puffs of smoke. Quickly followed by the katana as the the kage-weapon was dispelled

Suddenly a loud 'POP' was heard. Harry looked at his clone in alarm, the clone had vanished. Harry knew the clone was hidden nearby and not dispelled. Harry had used the clone to add an element of surprise to his fights as well as a decent sparringpartner (Harry didn't want to many people know of his abilities, besides very few would be able to give him a challenge). The clone had the ability to make new attacks, as did Harry. The analogy was a little like that of a pocket PC, Harry (the computer) and the clone (the pocket PC) both were able to collect and store new information without the other having the same information, so there was a way that the two could be surprised by new moves, aside from different tactics in the 'synchronized' techniques.

Harry transformed himself into his weaker looking alter-ego and left his low-level-genjutsu-protected training area. Several more sounds were heard, loud 'CRACKS' like somebody stepped on a branch and enhanced that sound ten times. Harry sighed at the obvious lack of stealth. Stealth was one of the aspects he'd come to like as a ninja. The clone came back, "Wizards," He said, "They are chasing McGonagall, but apparently they are on the same team. Dumbledore's"  
Harry nodded, "Can you protect her?" the boy then asked.  
The fully dressed shinobi smirked and vanished.

* * *

Moody was known for his services to the community, the amounts of dark wizards in custody because of him was considerable. The downside of all this was that the man had become paranoid and quite trigger-happy. His patience was wearing thin at the moment. They have been send to convince Minerva to return to Hogwarts. Four people just for one woman. When they reached a crossing, the transfiguration professor was trapped. The four surrounded her. "Please, return to Hogwarts," He said, "Otherwise we will take action."  
"I'd like to see you try," A voice spoke. A figure landed in front of the professor. The figure wore black clothing and a facemask, making it impossible to recognize any features aside that fact the figure was clearly male, "Minerva McGonagall is under my student's protection, and because of that under mine as well. If you want take her, you'll have go through me. And that..." The figure vanished, "won't be easy," Moody heard behind him. The man turned around aiming his wand. The figure grabbed the wand, and took it, "Mahou ka?" the figure muttered, looking at the wand and then looking at his hands, "Mahouton?" He smiled and looked at Moody, who just attempted to punch the strange figure. It was blocked but then the strange man threw the wand at his owner, "Arigatou. My student will take things from here"  
The figure vanished in a cloud of cherryblossom. Moody blinked and looked at Minerva, only to see her run away. 

"Come back!" One of his companions shouted, running after her. Moody moved in the direction the professor ran, then he stopped. He turned to his left. His magical eye focused on something. His normal eye didn't see it, but according to his other eye there was a mist of sorts in front of him. Behind it were two shapes. One larger then the other. The mist cleared, revealing the shorter one to be a boy and the other McGonagall. The former looked at the ex-auror with piercing green eyes, green eyes which had been the eyes of only one other person. "I am surprised you actually saw through my genjutsu. You are the first, other then myself, to detect it."

Moody pointed his wand at Harry, "Harry Potter.""So you know of me? Interesting."  
Moody looked at Minerva, "You met him but didn't tell him he is famous?"  
"Well, we managed to started a conversation but three deatheaters interrupted," Minerva started, "I was probably unconscious during that time because I don't remember anything after that. Then I woke up in the guestroom of Harry's family."  
"Dumbledore had been afraid of this, your premature arrival disabled the wards that prevented his magical signature from being broadcasted."  
"What I want to know is who the hell Dumbledore thinks he is, that he can decide a big part of _my_ life."  
"You were just a baby back then."  
"And Dumbledore took the decision, even though he is only the headmaster of the school my parents went to. He took decisions regarding me, where he didn't have the authority to do so. He is fortunate that I turned out the way I did. I do not want trouble but I'll defend myself if I need to, same goes for my precious people." Harry took a battlestance.  
Moody was surprised, this boy was certainly not a child.  
"It's the eye," Harry stated, "It allows you to see through the technique."  
Moody nodded, he didn't see the need to lie. Harry smiled, folding his hands in a seal, "Let's test that eye, shall we? BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!"  
Harry suddenly wasn't alone, images of him circled around the auror. With a grin the real one disappeared within the mass of look-a-likes. Moody's magical eye swirled around in its socket, trying to locate the blasted kid. After ten minutes only one 'Harry' remained, it just stood there, smirking.  
"What's so funny?"  
"That you couldn't see through the illusions. They are not real," Harry spoke from behind.  
"When did you?" Both eyes of Moody lost focus on the clone.  
"When you were looking at my clone."  
Eyes searched the spot where the bunshin stood, it was empty, "Clone?"  
"It's a technique of mine, it leaves one or more holograms of the user," the shinobi said, "it is one of the most basic technique in my arsenal. "  
Both wizards were stunned, if those techniques were basic then what did he consider advanced?

Another figure appeared in a poof of smoke. It was the kage chakra bunshin, "The genjutsu has been cancelled. The other wizards will be here soon."  
Harry nodded, "Understood, I'll take my leave." Both shinobi used shunshin. Moody looked at the spot the two had been standing, "The kid can disaparate?" then he remembered his mission and turned to McGonagall, who was smirking in a familiar way.  
His other team-mates ran towards him, "She returned here?"  
Mad eye stopped them, "That isn't her. I need to talk to Dumbledore first."  
"Are you sure?"  
"YES!! WE'RE MOVING OUT!!"  
"YES SIR!!"  
A shadow watched as the four disaparated. Red eyes reverted to emerald green. The clone silently vanished, swirling leaves marking the spot it just left..  
Minerva turned around to look at the son of Lily and James . Harry had just aparated, something that should be dangerous. Not only that but he took her with him as well. Taking somebody with you was not advised by the ministry.  
No sound was heard as Harry's 'teacher' appeared.  
"And?" Harry asked, without turning around.  
"They left," The clone said, "The leader wanted to talk to Dumbledore. Probably about what he has seen. Somebody else here likes some answers as well."  
Harry turned to the professor, "He's right. I do owe you that. Ask me anything, I'll try to answer it."  
Minerva looked at the boy she considered a grandson, "How?"  
Harry grinned, "How, indeed. I've been training since I was six, with nothing but fiction to guide me."  
McGonagall was puzzled, "Training?"  
"Martial Arts, punching and kicking. Fighting."  
McGonagall suddenly noticed that they had started walking, Harry guided her somewhere. She also noticed that the 'teacher' had also disappeared.  
Harry stopped in a park. Minerva didn't see anything out the ordinary.  
Harry placed his hands together, the professor realized it had some meaning of some sort as the boy had used them before he used those attacks of his.

"KAI!" Harry called out. McGonagall gasped as the trees before her vanished. Harry stepped into a clearing. After McGonagall followed, the trees appeared again. Blocking the entrance. "Welcome to my training-ground," Harry said.  
McGonagall looked around, the area was full of strange damage, scorchmarks, the ground had spirals engraved in it at random spots, trees had the lower bark removed, quite forcefully by the looks of it.  
"How did that happen?" she spoke outloud.

* * *

Dumbledore looked at the team he had sent after McGonagall, they had failed.  
"Potter decided to interfere. He and his teacher are," The ex-auror paused, "different."  
"Different? And what do you mean by teacher?"  
"He created illusions of himself to hide himself. He seemed to have the expectation that my eye could see through them. It did before when Potter hid behind a fog of sorts. He was apparently tutored by somebody, he taught Potter to aparate silently."  
Dumbledore leaned forward, "Fog? Aparation?"  
Moody continued his report about his meeting with the boy-who-lived. 

Dumbledore was very interested in the abilities Harry had shown, but his behavior was reason to be concerned. He was far too independent. A boy couldn't handle such independence.

* * *

Harry smiled, he had just explained his taijutsu training to his future professor. He showed her some of his skills in hand-to-hand combat (by beating up a tree), His jogging-speed (still as fast as somebody on a bike), and his tree-climbing ability (jumping between branches to reach the top).  
"Could you teach me?" Minerva asked.  
Harry looked at her, "Probably, but you must realize, most of these techniques have been created with the intend to kill. To assassinate a target and get away," McGonagall looked shocked but Harry continued, "These same skills can also be used to protect people but still you sometimes must kill. For instance the man who attacked you, instead of just restraining him, I could have crushed his body. You need to control your emotions if you want to learn these techniques because many rely on the control of the mind. Anger and hate cloud your mind thus your control weakens. Same with fear, your mind sees something as a threat and your body reacts. With these techniques the effects could be lethal." 

McGonagall nodded, her eyes darkened.  
Harry's teacher threw three small books towards him. Harry caught them with no trouble. He looked at them, then he turned to his teacher, "Do you think it is wise?" Harry asked, "It could reveal everything."  
Minerva blinked, before taking a look at the books, 'Naruto' was the title of the books.  
"... she lacks the physical training for most of the techniques."  
"Then train her. It will help her and you. You will learn more about it by teaching."  
"Listen to yourself, don't act like you know everything!!!" Harry snapped. His teacher reacted like he had been slapped, "Very well, call me when you need me. I'll be there." A cloud of smoke marked his departure. Harry just watched the spot his 'teacher', "Kuso, kuso, KUSO!!!!" He cried, dropping on his knees, "Why can't anybody UNDERSTAND!!!!" he punched the ground, causing a chasm to open. He didn't notice the blue aura of chakra appearing in answer to his despair.

Harry was suddenly hugged. Apparently McGonagall couldn't take the distress from her 'grandson'. "I don't understand," She whispered, "but allow me to try. Please?"  
Harry just sobbed. Although the sound had lessened somewhat. The chakra disappeared.  
Harry wiped the tears away, "I'm sorry. It is just that I have nobody to talk with about this."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I've trained since I was six. I promised that I would protect those who were precious to me. Yet everybody rejected me, I wasn't worthy of a second glance," anger flashed in his eyes before despair took over again, "I try to ignore it but it is hard to do sometimes. I am afraid what will happen if I do give in to this hatred."  
McGonagall took his hand. She smiled at him, "I remember a person who also was similar to you. She was also hated by her family. She was gifted with a power. Her parents didn't understand that power, and feared her. When that girl turned eleven a letter came. The fear turned into anger and rage. The girl's power reacted on itself and exploded. The parents didn't survive." McGonagall swallowed , "Harry, I was that girl."

Harry retrieved the books, "Please, read these books for now. I'll promise you that you'll find them rather... familiar," Harry sat down near a tree and closed his eyes. McGonagall took the first book and started reading. Harry opened his eyes three hours later, Minerva didn't notice the ninja getting up and disappearing in a poof of smoke.  
Harry reappeared in the top of the tree. "I am sorry," He said, "I just had a lot on my mind. You were right, by teaching we'll be able to find flaws in our style."  
His chakra kage bunshin was standing on another branch of the same tree, "I may be a clone, but I DO have feelings," he replied a little bitter.  
"I know. You are everything I am and that is the problem. I project my problems on you, all of my self-doubt, all of my in-"  
"I know," the clone spoke softly, "I pushed a little too hard. I do have your well-being in mind. You are far too secluded for it to be healthy. You have been training almost 24/7. You have no friends aside from me. And I was only created as a sparringpartner. Your physical development is above average but your social development is absolutely lacking. The professor is one of the first, aside from myself, who reached out to you." The bunshin looked to the teacher, still reading the cartoon, "By the way, what are we going to do about Dumbledore? We both know he isn't going to stop if we ask him nicely. He didn't stop that enraged professor and he sent men after McGonagall in order to get her back."  
"True, I guess we'll just have to accept this invitation of theirs," Harry said as he looked to the horizon.The stars slowly faded as the light of the sun became more and more dominant. An owl flew their way. In it's talons a envelope of thick parchment.

The bunshin chuckled darkly, "Let's get this show on the road then."


	7. Another ally

Ninja Wizard Chapter 07

Another ally.

* * *

Harry jumped down from the tree and landed without making a sound. Minerva was busy with the second book, the one that revealed Haku's story. Minerva and Haku had similar stories. Only where Haku had been saved by the 'demon of the mist', McGonagall had given her loyalty to the one who first showed her how to control her gift, namely Albus Dumbledore.  
Harry also saw the parallels between him and Naruto. Both were orphans and both were hated by the surrounding people (Mainly because of some lies the Dursleys had told the neighbors.) On the other hand, that whole boy-who-lived crap predicted something of a Sasuke-like behavior of the wizarding world. Harry paled at the implication, 'Oh great! Fangirls!'

Turning away from that horrid thought, he looked at the professor. It would be fun to have a student but her age could make it difficult to introduce a new type of energy. It would be similar for him to be introduced to magic, although he was younger. He was about the same age as academy-students, yet he knew more techniques then most because he started learning at the age of six. Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, he knew everything but he hadn't had the possibility to determine his level. Ability-wise he might be high-chuunin or even low-jounin. Experience-wise he was hardly genin. Mainly because he didn't use his skills painting fences, doing groceries or chasing cats. The last two weren't correct he realized as he did use his skills to go shopping, mainly teleporting back and forth using shunshin no jutsu and Kagebunshin, and he had chased McGonagall in her animal form, although she certainly wasn't as skilled as a certain 'tiger' at 'entertaining' a genin squad. Of course, Tora had a reason to run away and to stay away.

Harry suddenly jumped upward, a shuriken hit the tree, "You are good at sensing," The bunshin said. The Chakra clone would often fire shadow weapons at him, to test his reflexes. Since the clone had the same energy-signature as Harry, it wasn't easy to sense the bunshin.

During this McGonagall still didn't look away from the book. Harry's smile faltered when he realized she hadn't moved at all, since she switched to the second book in the series.  
"Sharingan!!" Harry activated the Uchiha blood-limit, "A Genjutsu!!" He turned to the clone, "Why did you do that?"  
"To make her easier to teach. The Genjutsu is showing her the first steps of chakra-manipulation."  
"Why? Why are you so persistent in wanting her to learn about chakra? Why do you care!!"  
"I was created by you to help you. You gave me the ability to learn, to change my views. I am not like the Dursleys, I have watched you, you train, go to school, but you are not having fun."  
Harry looked at his clone, "I am a ninja, I am a silent killer."  
"YOU ARE JUST A KID!! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO PLAY!! NOT TRAIN LIKE YOU WILL BE FACING BILLIONS OF JOUNIN!!!" The clone took a few breaths to calm down, "You're turning into a hermit. I do have your best interest. I know you can't be happy with just massive training. You need human contact, real human contact and not just mine and the forced contact at school. But for somebody to understand you they need to know about chakra and your possible abilities."  
"I still don't like it."  
"You may not like it but you can't alienate yourself. What is your nindo?"  
"I will protect those who cannot defend themselves and those who are precious to me," Harry stated.  
"Do not forget it," Harry's doppelganger spoke, "You have power and if you start to be consumed by it, nobody can stop you. Nobody except me," the clone said sadly, "And I am dependent of _your_ energy. If you could just canceled the technique. I'd be no more. If you are consumed by it, you'll end up like Itachi or Orochimaru. That is one thing I cannot allow."

Harry smiled, "I understand, and I am sorry for shouting at you. We are strong united but weak when we're divided."  
"Not entirely true. It still takes a lot to take one of us down. We're weaker divided, but still strong. Right Mimic-nin?"  
"Mimic-nin?"  
"We are copying most of the techniques of the Naruto-series but since the title' copy-nin' belongs to Cyclops, I had to find another word."  
"Mimic-nin? I like it. What is your name?"  
The clone shook his head, "I haven't figured out a name for myself. Shadow or something like that is too obvious. Same with Bunshin."  
"How about Riddle? Because few will be able to figure you out." Harry laughed.  
"I'll take a boring name to go with it, like Thomas," the clone suggested, "Tom Riddle for short."  
The two looked at each-other, and chorused, "NAH!"  
"It isn't, well, me."  
"What is 'you' then? What would be a good name for you?"

The clone fell silent, "Spectre, like in a ghost-like sense," he then spoke.  
Harry thought it through, "It does make sense, I like it."  
Harry and the newly named 'Spectre' looked at each-other. "Let's free her and introduce her to you.  
"Hai," Spectre nodded.  
Harry moved his hands in a seal and called out "KAI!!"  
The professor didn't move. "There's delay between the action and the actual release. To ensure a smooth transfer between the reality of the technique and the real world, it will take about have an hour," Spectre told Harry, "Her mind also has several blocks which will release themselves during the next hours or so, preventing a information-overload."  
"You haven't been idle, have you?" Harry spoke.  
"No, not really. By the way, we should probably check our jutsu. If we intend to teach her, the teachers must be certain they have the ability to use the jutsu, right?"  
"You're right, so Henge, Kawamari and Bunshin? We don't want to forget basic training in weapons and Taijutsu."  
"Followed by tree- and waterwalking, extra Taijutsu. How about Genjutsu?"  
"Perhaps theory and minor casting to show it. We'll hold off the heavy illusions until we're certain she'll detect and dispel the lower ones first."  
"Offensive jutsu must wait until she has enough control," Spectre concluded, "How about elemental jutsu?"  
"You mean base, katon, suiton, doton, fuuton and raiton?"  
"And their combinations, like water and earth make wood and water and wind make ice. I found out that Gaara is probably an earth and wind because of his usage of sand, the combination of the two."

Spectre took a stick and drew a pentagram in the ground.  
"Fire, wind, water, earth and lightning are the main elements. I have a slight idea of the different combinations but it is difficult to use them. You can have several different effects, depending on how much the percentage of the elements you use.

Fire and wind for example, it makes the fire burn better, or a dry, uncomfortable wind, which can wear down the opponent. Lightning mixed with fire or ground makes light or darkness. Lightning and wind makes the air heavy with electric particles generating a kind of gravity-like effect. Fire and water are technically incompatible, but can make steam or heated water. And...""Wow, hold on a sec, I lost you," Harry interrupted, "I mean I have thought about the combinations myself but you're rambling."Spectre sighed, "Let me put it this way," he spoke and he drew the various combinations on the ground.

"Fire and wind make better fire attacks, might even create plasma.  
Fire and water generates steam or heated water.  
Fire and lightning is light  
Fire and earth, according to certain religions, makes metal.

Water and wind creates ice.  
Water and earth as seen by the first hokage is wood.  
Water and lightning are another incompatible link but the lightning-attack becomes more powerful.

Wind and earth is sand.  
Wind and lightning equals static like I explained.

And finally Earth and lightning makes darkness."

"I see, and more elements fused together?"

"I haven't thought of that. We'll have to master dual elements first," Spectre said, he suddenly turned more serious, "There is one aspect we haven't covered, seals. And that is something we cannot copy. Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu and even Kin- and Kenjutsu have been explained, but not ..."  
"We can try, can't we?" Harry interrupted, "The other jutsu might have been explained, it was still a matter of trial and error. That's how I started, it was only later that I discovered how chakra worked, and we worked our way from there. I don't see why we cannot do the same thing here."  
Spectre fell silent, then he chuckled, "You're right. I'll go to get some scrolls. Although you didn't actually need to make them. Before I forget, she should be waking soon. Ja ne!" Spetre gave a cheeky wave and left using shunshin.  
"Bloody bastard," Harry muttered, "I pay him back during our next spar, better yet I'll attack him when he returns."  
"Harry?" McGonagall had awoken, just like Spectre said, "I must have fallen asleep," I remember you fighting with your teacher and then..."

Harry sighed, "He hypnotized you, in order to allow you to learn about my skills. These memories will 'unlock' themselves in a few hours. They will be assimilated by your sub-conscious. This will happen over time so you won't pass out. Although I can imagine it will feel strange to have new information all of a sudden. In the meantime, I have received a certain letter. Perhaps you could help me with it," Harry showed the envelope, "Care to give a tour of the wizarding world?"  
McGonagall looked at Harry, Harry realized she was scared. "Don't worry, nobody will take you or me away as long as me or Spectre is around."  
"Spectre?"  
"He introduced himself as my teacher."  
McGonagall remembered the strange person who had defended her with a Genjutsu, How he argued with Harry. Suddenly she realized she didn't know the word 'Genjutsu' before. Harry smiled, "The memory-blocks are dissolving ."  
"Are you,"  
"Reading your mind? Not really. I learned to recognize thought-patterns and manipulate them. It always scares people," Harry laughed, "Anyway, about the letter."  
McGonagall nodded, "Sure, I will take you there."

* * *

Spectre was surprised, when he moved away from the shadow of the tree, somebody was waiting for him.  
"It's you," Spectre spoke. Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody turned to face him.  
"We meet again," the retired auror replied.  
"I guess we do. So what business might you have with me or my student?"  
"Your student is Potter?"  
"I've taught him, yes," Spectre said, "But we are past the point of formal teaching. We learn from each-other now. I let him improve on his own, then face him in a spar or a battle to see if my new findings can measure up to his improvement."  
"Potter had hidden himself behind some sort of mist, did he not? And then he split himself into multiple copies."  
"Do you want to know or does somebody else want to know?"  
"Both, Dumbledore also would like to know," Moody answered truthfully.  
"And why would you like to know?"  
"Although I understand that I cannot receive the answer, I want to know because the copies fooled my eye. If my enemy can do that too, I am unable to rely on it."  
"And Dumbledore?" Spectre continued.  
"I don't know why Dumbledore wants to know, it is probably because of the threat it might be to our world."  
"I can propose a trade, of information. I 'd like to know about your eye and I'll tell you the weakness of the Clone technique Harry used."  
"Very well. My eye replaces one I lost during the war against Voldemort. In addition to normal sight, it can also see through barriers like walls, doors and clothing. It can spin 360?, allowing full view."  
Spectre smirked, "I see, you're a pervert."  
"What?"  
"You can peek at girls without them noticing, that makes you a pervert."  
"No, I am not! By the way, you're changing the subject."  
"No, you are," the ninja said, "You're changing the subject by saying that I changed the subject, while I did not really change the subject which was objectively proven to be your eye," Spectre waited for Moody to process what just got said, "Your eye can see through clothing, that makes you a pervert."  
"That's your opinion. So what is that clone weakness?," Moody asked.  
"It is an illusion, they have no physical body. They cannot disturb their surroundings."  
"So the real one does? How?"  
"Look at the ground. If you move your feet dust rises, grass is flattened. That is not something an illusion can do."  
"I see, but I heard Potter has more moves."  
"That is true, but I am sure you understand that I cannot tell you, revealing too much is dangerous."  
"I understand."  
"However... I could tell you more if you break away from the headmaster and side with me, Harry and McGonagall."  
"Are you against Dumbledore?"  
"No, but I am not on his side either. He has taken certain liberties, he had nothing to do with. For instance, the family Harry stayed at abused him, hated him and practically enslaved him. He knew Lily's sister hated magic. Still Harry was placed on their doorstep. I _do_ feel some form of resentment against him. What do you think of Dumbledore?"  
Moody looked away, his eyes unfocused, "I don't know, you're the first who asked me such a question."  
"And?"  
"He _is_ a powerful wizard, both physically and politically, but he has indeed abused his position. I haven't realized that up until now," Mad-eye replied, "He is too trusted. Appearing as if he has all the answers, while he doesn't."  
Spectre smiled, "That's all I need to know. Wait here for a moment, I need to get some items from the house." He vanished in a poof of smoke. Five minutes later he reappeared, carrying a small backpack.  
"How did you?"  
""Pure speed, enhanced to such a level that eyes, at least most human eyes, cannot follow the motion."  
"That is impossible!"  
"It is possible but people are usually too old to learn. If you come with us, I can teach you the theory behind it."  
Mad-eye looked at the boy in front of him, "Wouldn't it be better if you didn't tell? The more who know the more danger of exposing the techniques to the world. I wouldn't like it if an advantage was lost because too many people know."  
"Don't worry, even if they know it takes a hellish amount of training to get to a level where they pose a threat and I am not going to teach you my original techniques. Harry might give you some clues though. Speaking of which, WE better go before those two leave without us."  
Spectre grabbed Moody's hand and the two of them vanished into thin air, the only sign left where the leaves in the air and the footprints of a single pair of shoes on the grass.

They arrived at Harry's training ground, and were promptly assaulted by the boy-who-lived. Or at least, Spectre was.Harry's fist flew but Spectre dodged, before he summoned a blue haze around his fist which changed into a sword then he attacked. Harry flipped a couple of times to create distance and summoned the same blue mist which then became solid in the shape of two kunai. He threw the daggers at his teacher and summoned a similar blade. The two Shinobi clashed several times. Moody and McGonagall looked in awe at the speed at which the two were fighting.  
"Should we attempt to stop them?" Moody asked.  
Minerva shook her head, "Harry told me he would do this. The two apparently always attack each other so they wouldn't slack off. Similar to your 'Constant Vigilance'," She said, "Only a little extreme I would say."  
Moody grinned, "I like them, I really do."

Spectre jumped up and made a downward slash, Harry blocked and actually balanced Spectre before pushing him back into the air. Spectre rebounded off a tree and jumped up, balancing on one of the tree's branches. Harry nodded and followed, jumping several meters to do so. Taking position on a branch a distance away from his clone, he held up his sword as Spectre did the same. Both jumped at the same time, little more then blurs. Yet as invisible they were to the outside, as visible they were to each other, the Sharingan made sure of that. Kicks, punches, Kage Kunai and sword-slashes, all were blocked as the two battled each other on seemingly a life and death struggle. Both warriors met in mid-air, neither gaining strength over the other. The two jumped away as a red streak passed between them. Moody waved his wand at them and he had a large grin on his face. The ninjas looked at each other and nodded, then looked down at Moody and nodded again. Moody in turn looked at the transfiguration teacher who sighed but drew her wand. The shinobi jumped at each other. They bounded through the trees, dodging the other ninja, his projectiles, branches and the spells the wizards now cast. The spells weren't too offensive, but were still very much aimed to harm both the shinobi. Surprisingly even McGonagall, although she used her speciality to make trees attempt to beat the two up. Suddenly the duo jumped down.

"That's enough fun for now," Spectre spoke, his cloak and hood still hiding his face despite the fact that he just had jumped around."I do need my supplies for Hogwarts," Harry spoke up, "But I am a Shinobi, I won't bow to Dumbledore."  
"The two of us have learned from our mistakes. We won't make it again."  
"So, how do we get there?"  
"Side-apparation , we transport you to the Leaky Cauldron," Moody told the two.  
"Very well," Harry said.  
The two wizards placed a hand on the shoulder of one of the Shinobi. McGonagall choose Harry and Spectre was picked by Moody.  
Then one of the two groups vanished with a small POP, while the other had a loud CRACK.


	8. Diagon Alley

Ninja Wizard ch. 8  
Diagon Alley.

Diagon Alley, any wizard aware of the powers he or she possesses, knows where to find it. It's main entrance is a inconspicuous pub named The Leaky Cauldron. Inside, sounds indicated new arrivals.  
"Alastor, Minerva," The eldest members of the shinobi group were greeted by the pub's bartender, "What can I do for you? Some tea perhaps?"  
Minerva smiled but declined, "No but thanks Tom, we have some business in Diagon."  
"I'll bet it has something to do with those two who arrived with you?" the bartender looked at the two smaller forms behind the adults.

Harry and Spectre watched their surrounding area. Their heads hidden by the hoods of their full-body cloaks, similar those of the ANBU but instead of masks the two used a genjutsu to hide their faces. The two each watched a different side. If one looked in front of them, the other checked the back. One took left, the other right. They always looked in different direction then the other. They noticed the old, dusty interior of the pub. The walls were dark and relatively uninviting. The smoke from several pipes gave the whole building a suffocating atmosphere.

Aside from the building, it was the clothing of the two Shinobi that set the feeling of the surrounding people to 'Dangerous'. Hooded cloaks had after all been worn by those who followed the Dark Lord and within five minutes the air was extremely tense.  
"YOU HAVE A LOT OF GUTS TO COME HERE DRESSED LIKE THAT!!!" a man shouted suddenly, his wand was out.  
Around the cloaked figures, people started to rise, feeling braver to the outburst of the man.  
"I fail to understand what you mean. If it's my cloak, I have always worn it."  
"A CONFESSION!!" the man cried out, "HE'S BEEN A DEATHEATER SINCE BIRTH!!"  
The two boys looked at each other, the sharingan allowing them to see through the other's genjutsu.  
Spectre rolled his eyes, unseen by the bystanders, "I am no 'Deatheater'," he told the man.  
"Is it just me or are these wizards paranoid like hell," Harry mouthed, his head moved a little to the side as a red beam slashed through the air. The man told the crowd the two were obviously lying.  
"Killer intent?" Harry asked.  
Spectre shook his head, "They will fear us even more. That isn't what we want, right?"  
Harry looked at the forming riot, "They need to back off, one way or another." Nobody heard the warning in his voice.  
A loud 'BANG' was heard. The crowd flinched while the two in cloaks barely showed a sign of hearing the sound. Moody limped over and stood before the shinobi, facing the crowd. His wand was pointed at the face of the 'leader'.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The retired auror spoke, years of experience showing in his voice, "These two are starting at Hogwarts. Do you really intend to attack two first-years because of their clothing? I happen to know that these outfits of them are a fashion in parts of the Muggle-world."  
"They are acting very suspicious," one of the others, a woman, called back.  
"It's a new world for them, see how you act in the muggle-world for the first time," Moody said.  
"Why would I want to go to that god-forsak-UGH." The woman told Moody before one of the two figures moved. The woman was silenced when she noticed the blade pointed at her throat. Nobody had seen the person move.  
"Are you sure you want to finish that sentence?" The figure hissed, from his crouched position, "Yes, I am raised in the normal world. To tell you the truth, I wouldn't want to trade it for all the gold in the world. Why? My skills were gained in that world, I am not letting anybody mock them."  
A second blade flashed, this one was pointed at the throat of the first cloaked person, "Stop it, Mimic! This was not what we had agreed upon. Remember what I said about Itachi. We do not want to go that way and I will stop you should it be needed."

A sigh sounded from 'Mimic' as he stood up. He didn't seem to worried about the blade, "Perhaps. These wizards are too ignorant of the other world. Like I said, I hate to have my skills mocked."  
The blades left their respective targets and were hidden inside the cloaks. The two turned and walked towards their 'guardians'.  
"Where do we go?" Harry asked.  
McGonagall guided them to the backdoor, to a small area. At first glance it was a dumping area for the bar,with garbage cans and full bags lying around.  
"So, a hidden entrance. Right?" the cloned shinobi said, "Press the brick and the door will open."  
"That is cor-"  
"It's that brick, right?" The cloaked person continued, pointing at one of the bricks. The brick in question glowed with energy, to the eyes of Sharingan that was.  
"Yes, it is," McGonagall said, then she blinked as she realized what the subject was, "How did you know?"  
"We can see it," Spectre said, "To our eyes, it glows with energy."  
Moody's eyebrow rose but he stayed silent, instead he tapped the brick with his wand. The brick shifted and started moving, soon other bricks followed and a gateway was created.

"That was interesting," Harry announced after the group had taken their first steps in Diagon alley. He observed as people who saw the two cloaked shinobi became nervous. Children hid near their parents, Wand-carriers retrieved their precious tool. The two shinobi had an feeling of power around them.  
"Where to first?" Harry asked, apparently oblivious to the feelings of the surrounding people.  
"We should go to Gringrotts, the wizarding bank," Moody told them, his normal eye looking at the two, the other swirling around in its socket.  
"Please," Spectre said, waving his hand along the street, "Lead the way."

The foursome walked down the street to the bank, fearfully watched by the wizarding population. The ninja part of the group kept observing, faces hidden in the darkness of the hoods of their cloak.  
"Moody? Minerva?" a voice spoke through the silence that had haunted Diagon since the two Shinobi had made their entrance. A man along with his wife and several children had stepped up. Their most striking feature was that all of them had red hair.  
"Arthur, Molly," Moody acknowledged.  
"Who are they?" the oldest looking son said, distrust apparent in his voice as he looked at the two cloaked figures.  
"We're being guided around by the two of them," one of the two spoke.  
"Why are you guys cloaked? Do you got something to hide?"  
"Percy, please," The mother admonished, "Minerva, I haven't seen you in ages. The headmaster said you had been in trouble."  
"Well, I had to check something which brought me in some trouble, but I am okay now," Minerva said, looking back at Harry (or was it Spectre?)  
"We received orders of Dumbledore that we should warn him if you had been found so I've done so."  
A couple of 'CRACKS' were heard.

At the mention of the the headmaster's name, the two shinobi moved. In one fluid move, too fast to be seen to the naked eye, Moody and McGonagall were suddenly a good 20 meters from their former positions as several wizards appeared, wands drawn by all.  
The eldest boy and his parents also grabbed their wands and pointed it to the two cloaked figures. Wands were drawn from all sides as people joined in.  
"Nice day for shopping, right?" Harry muttered as he placed one hand inside his cloak. After sacrificing a part of his energy, he pulled back his arm. A sword had appeared in his hands.  
"We could have ditched the cloaks and gone for a regular Henge instead," Spectre replied, "It could have saved us the hassle of all this."  
Harry looked at him, "Could have, but this is so much more fun."  
"True," Spectre said, his hands moved together. One hand was folded over the extended middle- and index-finger of the other. It was that nobody could see through the genjutsu-enhanced shadow of the hood or else they would have seen the feral smirk of the cloned ninja, "Let's show them the power of fantasy," he told his partner, "KAGEMANE NO JUTSU!!"  
The shadow of Spectre extended and hit the shadows of several wizards, binding the whole group together.  
Spectre stood up again, his jutsu was done. His shadow connected through the shadows of the crowd to bind them all. This much to the surprise of said crowd.  
"Go to the bank. Once you've arrived flare your energy, I'll use Shunshin to head to your location," Spectre said, "I'll find a way to entertain myself."  
Harry nodded, "I will, take care."  
The shadow-caught mob split apart, leaving space for the three to leave. Spectre grinned as he (and by extend the others) gave salute. After the three were gone from sight, the grin left the clone's face, turning it serious.  
'I am just a structure of Harry's energy, constantly drawing upon his energy. His Chakra-levels are always 50 at best. It forces him to learn to conserve his energy, even as his body tries to force itself to full power. Yet I am worried. I have been carefree about it but Harry has been progressing fast, too fast in my eyes. Due to our lack of understanding of the energy we wield, neither of us can actually fault the other for that.'  
Spectre looked up as he felt a small rising of energy down the street. He allowed the shadows to retreat. Before anybody could move a wind picked up leaves, scattering the view of the cloaked person. When it died out again, the spot where the Spectre had been standing was empty.  
Spectre appeared a few feet away from Harry, who wasn't very surprised. The ninja had felt the small surge of Chakra, following his own spike. Although it was his own energy, making it harder to sense it. This, together with the fact that Spectre liked to attack suddenly, made Harry's senses very good. While he had no visual of the people around him, he was well aware of them. Spectre had the same, if not better, senses.  
Harry locked eyes with his clone. Harry pointed with his head. A small nod was the only signal that Spectre gave in return.

"Dumbledore," Harry spoke, turning to one side of the back. The tone was only acknowledgement of the headmaster's presence, nothing more. McGonagall's eyes widened in fear, almost like an abused wife.  
"May I ask who you are?" The headmaster asked as he approached the group. Harry had positioned himself between McGonagall and Dumbledore. Spectre was also in front of the witch but more to the side, leaving some space around McGonagall. Spectre had chosen that position to be close enough should somebody attack from behind. A glance at 'Mad-eye' showed that he had taken out his wand and his eye was spinning like crazy.  
"We've met before," Harry told the wizened wizard.  
"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT, SNAPE!!" A red beam flew from Moody's wand. The sound of a gong was heard. Everybody turned to the sound.  
"To think you would stoop that low, for a grudge," Moody called out.  
A growling greasy wizard made his way through the crowd, "Who would have thought that the best Auror would turn traitor," the man sneered. The crowd started muttering.  
"That I stopped following the headmaster is not a sign that I have abandoned the wizarding world. In fact, My defection is in the best interest of the wizarding world."  
"You betrayed us for Voldemort!!" Dumbledore exclaimed.  
"I haven't sold my soul yet. No, I have joined another group, opposed to Voldemort as well as you."  
"What kind of group?" Dumbledore asked.  
"That would be us," Harry removed his hood, allowing the people to see his face for the first time. He opened his eyes, showing the glittering green instead of the blood-red that was Sharingan.  
"Harry, why?" Dumbledore stuttered. Mutters arose around them.  
Dark emerald-green eyes locked with blue-grey, "You abuse your status, you are too used to people taking your orders. You force people into decisions. Not which is best for them, but what is best for you or best for this world. 'The need of the many outweigh the need of the few'. I am against that. If you want me at Hogwarts, you better change that attitude," Harry smirked, "Besides, you would have difficulty in keeping me there. You wouldn't be able to stop me."  
"You have a lot of guts, Potter. You cannot be serious," Snape sneered.  
"Who says I am not serious," A voice from behind Snape spoke, "I have the ability to back up my words, after all." Harry had disappeared and appeared behind Snape. A dagger was casually pointed at the potionmaster's throat. Harry continued in a whisper, unheard to all but Snape, "I did stop you at Hogwarts. I'd like to know why you lost control. Is it because you didn't believe somebody could be abused worse then you, or is something else? I can forgive you but in return I expect an apology to Minerva. The choice is yours."

Harry backed off and looked at Dumbledore, "I have little to say what I haven't already told you. Please be aware that your current approach will only make us enemies. I do not respect you, I do not however hate you, yet. I understand your position, but try to gain trust next time. People do, or in any case should, not allow head-figures dictate their moves. They should think if it is in their best interest to follow, speak up if they think something isn't right. I did just that and I am treated like I am at fault."  
"You are a child, you do not know the difference between Good and Evil," Dumbledore said.  
Harry's unwavering gaze regarded the headmaster, "Good does not equal Right, nor does Evil equal Wrong. History tells us that there are many sides and many ideals, none of them can be identified as true Evil or true Good. And besides, without darkness we cannot see light," Harry turned his back on Dumbledore, "This conversation has told me enough."  
"Which is?"  
Spectre moved, bringing attention to him, "That last sentence of yours, it told us that you will not accept the opinion of a, if any, child. Therefore we will not go to Hogwarts. It was a test, you failed."  
Dumbledore's eyes narrowed, "What test?"  
"A small trial to see if you could admit mistakes, if you could accept the fact that people could abandon you. You did not."  
"Who are you?"  
"I've gained the reputation of being Harry's teacher, but he is at a level equal, if not higher then my own."  
"You told him this nonsense?"  
"Nonsense," Spectre paused as if to examine the word, "To you perhaps. I do not agree with that opinion. Harry has gone through a lot, I have only played a small part in his life. He has his own ideas. I'll admit we have talked about what I think about that. Other then that I have never enforced an idea. If you would excuse us, the four of us have shopping to do."  
"I still think we have to talk!!" Dumbledore spoke. He started radiating power.  
Minerva and Moody started sweating. The two shinobi looked at the headmaster, totally ignoring the waves of magic.  
"Nice trick, but not effective against us." Spectre said. Behind the clone, the two wizards were suddenly able to resist the attack of the man they had respected for so long. Instead Dumbledore and the other wizards were breathing hard."Feel that?" Harry spoke, his voice as cold as ice, "That is the intend to kill. It paralyses the opponent by pure fear. One can , if good enough, project the death of somebody through this technique." Harry's eyes widened and Dumbledore froze completely.  
"Shocking isn't it?" Spectre sneered, "That a mere 'child' can bring you to your knees."  
Harry and the others left for the bank, "Let us be, we'll decide what is best for us. Next time try not to force us, otherwise you or those on your behalf will not be treated so kind." Spectre turned as well. Vanishing from sight as the doors of the bank closed.

The bank was silent. Many of the eyes focused, once again, on the two Ninja.  
However, where the humans were frightened, the goblins were watching with interest.  
The door of Gringrotts opened again and closed with a loud 'BANG'. The sound echoed through the abnormaly silent building. A person behind them was running towards them, the sound of the footsteps were rather loud in the silence. The target of whoever it was, was clearly one of the four people of the group.

Harry turned around, a young woman with pink? hair was running towards him and the others. The girl stopped a couple of feet away from them.  
"Why are you following us?" Harry asked.  
"I want to talk to Alastor." Harry glanced at the said person, whom nodded  
Moody stepped past Harry, "Nymphodora," Moody said, with a small grin.  
The barrage of spells which answered Moody, almost made Harry intervene but Spectre's hand motioned that he should not. A shield-charm had protected the retired auror against the attack. The grin on his face told the two that he had been expecting the attack.  
"DO NOT CALL ME THAT," 'Nymphodora' shouted, her hair turned a dark-red, much to the surprise and interest of the shinobi.  
"Then what should we call you?" Spectre spoke.  
"Tonks! My name is Tonks!"  
"Well then, Tonks," Spectre said, testing the name, "You wanted to discuss a certain defection, am I right?"  
"That's right!," She answered, turning to the person in question, "Why? Why did you leave us?" A look of almost disbelieve on her face.  
"I did not leave anybody but Dumbledore. Not you, not the Weasleys, nobody but Dumbledore."  
"But why.."  
"Because he doesn't acknowledge his faults. He often acted like a grandfather after deaths in the Order, but just as quick he changed the subject. In hindsight he did this too often to be genuine."  
"Alastor, don't speak about the you-know-what."  
"Tonks," Moody said, "You must figure out for yourself how loyal you are to a person. Potter has shown more genuine concern then Albus has done. Also his actions concerning Snape hasn't worked in his advantage."  
"You know what Snape's role is!"  
"He also tried to assault Minerva, with the intent to, at least, maim her. Dumbledore did not intervene, it was only Harry's interruption that saved her from serious harm."  
Tonk's mouth opened and closed, "I-i-i-is that really true?" She stuttered turning towards the transfiguration mistress, who gave a slightly ashamed nod.  
"I see, and what does the boy-who-lived do differently?"  
Harry smirked, "I take a more active role in the business."  
"Like what?" Snape spoke up as he entered the building, the doors slamming again.  
Spectre turned to the newest arrival, "Here to apologize, Snape?"  
The potion-master looked at the hood of the figure, "No, I am here to bring Potter to the Headmaster."  
Harry sighed, closing his eyes, "Is that your final answer?"  
"Yes it is!"  
Harry's eyes snapped open, releasing a fair amount of killer intent. "I told the headmaster that those who force me will not be treated kindly. You are pushing your luck."  
"You don't have the skill to..." Snape started to cough. Before he could finish the sentence, Harry had created a dagger and threw it at Snape leaving a thin red line on Snape's cheek.  
"I don't have the skill to what? Hurt?, maim?, kill you? I can kill you, you'd be dead before you could realize it."  
"A likely...AAAAAAHHHHHHHHh!" Snape screamed out in pain, clutching his arm. The cold green eyes of the young shinobi looked at the form before him.  
"Did you see it?" He asked, "Did you see me break your arm in three places? I think not."

Harry threw another dagger at a seemingly empty spot, "Headmaster, I will warn you. While what I did to Snape was a little bit of overkill, I will not hesitate to do so again. I would advise you to change your tactics." Harry walked away, "I'd also advise you against attacking Miss Tonks, either verbally or physically. You would only give water to the seeds of doubt planted in her."  
Dumbledore appeared, and he was quite furious, "What did you do to her?"  
"Me? I did nothing. It was Moody who planted the seeds in her, I just enhanced them and of course, I started with Moody and McGonagall." Harry turned his head to the persons in question. Unseen by the headmaster he winked at the duo. He then turned to face the headmaster once more and continued his story, "The more seedlings, the more likely it is that they'll follow me. Of course, they can try to 'affect' other people as well."  
"How?!"  
Harry simply sighed, "If you need to ask that question, ask yourself this; Are you or are you not abiding to the will of the people? How high are you above the common people?"  
"Harry!" Dumbledore was radiating his magic once more. His wand rose and stopped when it was pointed at the ten-year old.  
Harry starred the elder man in the eyes, unwavering.  
"You forget one thing, headmaster," Harry spoke softly.  
Dumbledore couldn't even blink before his hand was forced to change direction.  
"There are two of us!!" Spectre said.  
The genjutsu wavered slightly showing Dumbledore the glowing red eyes of the Sharingan.  
"Tom!!" He breathed.  
"No. The name is Spectre."  
"But the wards, they should've kept you out."  
"Kept me out? I am a part of Harry. Our lives are bonded."  
"Since when did learn of the.."

"Enough!!!" A voice shouted. A goblin had entered the main hall.  
"I'd like it if you would take your dispute outside, either willingly on your side or forcefully on our side."  
Spectre stared at the headmaster. He regarded the goblin through the corners of his eyes "And if we told you that we've settled it?"  
"Then I'd see little reason to remove you."  
Spectre nodded and, in the blink of an eye, appeared next to Harry.  
"Now if anyone insists to continue these arguments, I'll take it as a personal insult." The goblinleader grinned as if daring them to respond.

Harry and Spectre looked at each other and grinned. They knew they'd be able to beat the goblins. However both kept their silence. It was Snape who challenged Gringrotts.  
Somehow ignoring the injuries to his arm the potions-master fired seven spells. The two ninja dodged two spells each with minium effort, the other three were aimed at the remaining wizards. Moody countered with a shield. The females were caught off guard.

"You FOOL!!!" Harry shouted.  
Spectre made handseals and with a cry of "Doton: Doruku Geeshi"placed his hands on the floor.  
A wall of earth rose to intercept the spells.

Dumbledore was stunned at move Harry's teacher made.  
A strange sound drew his attention to the boy-who-lived. Harry had a glowing org of lightning in his hand.  
The sparks gave his face an eerie look. His eyes appeared red in the light the orb casted.  
"A thousand birds cry out in anger. The question is where shall I strike?"  
Then Harry moved.

* * *

Harry's Jutsu list  
Naruto name/ english translation

Bunshin no Jutsu(Clone technique)  
Henge no Jutsu(Transformation technique)  
Oiroke no Jutsu(Sexy no jutsu)  
Kawarimi no Jutsu(Replacement technique)  
Chakra Kyūin Jutsu Grasp of the reaper (Translation coming) (Energy draining technique, Lethal Version)  
Chakra Kyūin Jutsu ? (Energy draining technique, NonLethal Version)  
Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)  
Kage Bunshin no Jutsu(Shadow Clone Technique)  
Shunshin no Jutsu (leaf swirl transportation)  
Sensatsu Suishō (Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death)  
Makyō Hyō Shō (Demonic Ice Mirrors)  
Suna no Tate (Shield of Sand)  
Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere)  
Magen: Jigoku Kōka no Jutsu (Demonic Illusion: Descending Hell Technique)  
Zesshou Hachimon Hōgeki (Eight Gates, Initial.)  
Chakra Bunshin (Chakra Clone)  
Hien (Flying Swallow/ the technique of Asuma's trench-knives )  
Doton: Doruku Geeshi (Earth-style: Earth wall )

Water-walking.  
Tree-Walking.

Orginal jutsu  
Kyouzou Bunshin bunshin no Jutsu (Mirror Image Clone technique - A shadow clone that keeps being fueled by the caster)  
Shadow weapons (Translation coming )(Harry uses clones to form weapons and later skips the clones and just produces the weapons. Naruto uses them in Wave and against Kakashi in Shippuden)  
Chakra no Tate (Shield of Chakra - More like Gaara's technique then the puppet technique.)  
Chakra Kyū (Chakra Coffin - See above.)

Air-Walking - More like Bleach.  
Sharingan.


	9. Gringotts

_A strange sound drew his attention to the boy-who-lived. Who had a glowing org of lightning in his hand. __The sparks gave his face an eerie look. His eyes appeared red in the light the orb casted. __"A thousand birds cry out in anger. The question is where shall I strike?"  
__Then Harry moved. _

Ninja wizard, chapter 9  
Gringrotts

With a sound similar to fireworks, Harry attacked. The ground below Snape became illuminated by a red spellcircle that had appeared. He sank as if he was trapped in quicksand. Dumbledore noticed that 'Tom', contrary to before, didn't do anything. The cloak prevented any kind of visual information, so aside from the red eyes Dumbledore hadn't seen much of the boy's appearance. Snape became totally submerged just as Harry's attack passed overhead. Harry's feet skidded over the floor as the boy came to a stop. The blue-silver glow of the attack vanished. Harry closed his eyes.  
"Your defense saved him," he stated.  
"Coincidence, since the defenses are automated." Harry's green eyes looked at the goblin leader.  
"What about me?"  
"You attacked after mister Snape attacked you and your comrades. I would have been surprised if you hadn't retaliated. If I would have 'saved' mister Snape, it would only be because we would like some time with him ourselves."  
"I see," Spectre spoke, "If you do not mind, we would like to see which vault we have."  
"We?" Dumbledore questioned.  
"Technically only Harry but we are almost like brothers."  
"Very well, do you have the key?" the head goblin walked them to one of the desks. Harry walked to him as well.  
"No, we do not. This is our first trip to Diagon. We were not aware of any items we should have possessed already," the clone replied.  
"I see, we could do a bloodtest. Although many try to avoid the procedure."  
"I won't, I am not afraid of the pain," Harry jabbed his thumb at Spectre, "He does far worse when we fight."  
The goblin's eyebrow rose but he remained silent.  
"Very well. You need to bleed on this paper and it will tell you which vaults you currently own."

A piece of paper was placed before thwe boy who lived. A dagger was also placed on the table Harry ignored the weapon and instead simply bit his thumb, much to the surprise of the others minus one. He almost automatically started a string of handseals, although no Chakra was emitted, to smear the blood all over his hand and pressed it down on the paper. Runes appeared all over the parchment. Clearly the goblins could read them as the head-goblin nodded after looking at it.  
He turned to Dumbledore, "you are registered as the last known owner of one of the keys. Please return it."  
The headmaster reached inside his robe and retrieved said item.  
"Leave the wand!" Spectre called out.  
Dumbledore raised his hands showing no wand.  
Spectre mirrored him then pointed to one of his sleeves. Spectre lowed his arms and three kunai fell in each hand. He raised them threateningly "We're still assassins. We have learned to notice weaponry, concealed or not." In reality the wand leaked energy, that energy was visible to Spectre's sharingan.

Harry looked at Dumbledore as well, "We've taken some important people from your side. McGonagall was worried about me and YOU said she couldn't visit because my 'safety' could be compromised. Moody was ordered by YOU to capture McGonagall after she ran away from Snape's attack. We distracted the searchparty with some techniques. Moody asked for information so he wouldn't be caught off guard again. He later made a deal to help Minerva after he heard how she was attacked and that YOU did absolutely NOTHING to stop Snape. As for Tonks, she clearly followed Moody and you as well but when he changed sides, the only thing she asked was "why?". Then Snape attacked and you did nothing, AGAIN by the way. And now her pretty head is all confused and what's not. Now that this little history lesson is over, I like my key back so I can shop until I drop and made a mess of whatever my family has in this facility."  
"Harry!!" Dumbledore spoke, "Your parents wouldn't want you to throw their money away."  
Harry smirked, "It isn't THEIR money, is it? It's mine now that they're dead. And how would you know what my parent's wishes were. They're dead. And I'll bet that by some cosmic coincidences you are involved in that as well."  
"We could invest some of it in the creation of a superior army bent on destroying the world," Spectre mentioned.  
"Nah, we want to rule it, not destroy it," Harry replied.  
"Okay, then I will leave the paperwork to you."  
Harry shook his head, "Destroy, definitely destroy."  
"What!!" Several shocked faces looked at the two shinobi.  
A couple of people drew their wands, but were hesitating to use them. More then one glance were directed to the goblins.  
Harry and Spectre were not necessarily worried. Up until now the power the wizards controlled had been proven to be pretty much useless against the two. If only because the ninja were much faster. Spectre was cautious because nobody shows you their complete bag of tricks.. and as perfect the two ninja seemed, they were still human - or rather Harry was, Spectre wasn't sure what he was but called himself human anyway.

Harry's eyes narrowed and a enormous wave of killer intend was released, "Attack me and I promise you, I will strike back!!" A kunai was pressed against Harry's neck, "Okay Weasel, stop the threat. Killing them will not help us at all. Let's go to the vault, grab some money, shop a little bit and think about our whole situation," Spectre lowered his voice, "Your personality is starting to worry me. I promised to stop you, at any cost." Harry calmed down somewhat, yet the kunai lingered a few seconds more. Spectre slowly removed the weapon. "KEY!!" he called out. Nobody reacted.

With an annoyed look he glared at Dumbledore. Not that the headmaster noticed it, Spectre's face was still covered by the hood of his cloak.  
"Hey, D! You still have Harry's key. Give it to us."  
Dumbledore sighed but threw the key to them. Spectre threw the single kunai he carried to the key. It and the key disappeared.  
Moody's voice shouted something before a purple beam crossed the distance between the former-auror and the aged headmaster. A shield was raised. The attack dispersed harmlessly but against the follow-up Dumbledore's shields could do nothing. It punched through it like it wasn't there.  
"That was a wrong move! Dumbledore!! A portkey!! If I had my doubts over which I should be on, this confirms I am on the right side!! I , Alastor Moody think that Albus Dumbledore should not be trusted!! For he has abused his powers and reputation!!" This attack wasn't physical or even supernatural in nature, it was a mental assault. It was an attack on Dumbledore's reputation, something he couldn't defend himself from. The fact that Moody was a respected member and had a similar reputation helped considerably in the attack.  
Harry had an almost feral smirk on his face, "Go on, dig a deeper hole for yourself," he whispered.

Dumbledore glared at the young boy. The boy had shown abilities never seen before in the wizarding world. Harry was strong, too strong. He raised his wand. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Spectre told him, his killing intent rising, "Of course, you can still try but we _will_ respond to a threat and this time I will not hold Harry back. Your choice."  
"Harry is not your toy, Tom!! He will defeat you!" Dumbledore shouted.  
Spectre's eyebrows rose, "He will defeat me? Who do you think has helped him to reach those heights he has now. Not you or your lapdogs..."  
"TOM!!" Dumbledore's wand was pointed at Spectre and started shooting beams.

Spectre jumped several meters into the air, making a few backward flips. "You don't know when to stop do you?!" Spectre shouted when he landed. Skidding on the ground. He held up his hand then aimed it at his opponent, With a shout of 'Chakra Sen'eijashu' four snakes slid around Spectre's wrist before launching themselves at Dumbledore at an incredible speed. Dumbledore couldn't dodge. He braced himself for impact, closing his eyes. Nothing came, so after a few seconds he looked up again. The snakes had stopped inches away from his face. His vision traveled across their bodies to the person to whom the snakes were connected. The hood was still in place, not allowing anybody to see the face it covered.  
"Why?!" Dumbledore breathed.  
"Because I can, I keep you alive because there are worse fates then death. You are guilty of neglecting Harry's protection. On the outside it probably worked perfect. However it was the inside that was flawed. Harry has known nothing but scorn from his family and direct surroundings. A lesser child would be destroyed by now, Harry rose above that. He even swore to protect those who harmed him. You consider me as a threat but you did plenty of harm already. When Minerva (some people noticed the familiarity he used ) came, you berated her. You threw her action in her face, like she was at fault!" Spectre shouted the last bit.  
"It would have caused the wards to drop! Harry's protection.."  
"was, once again, designed against outside interference, inside however," Spectre didn't finish the sentence. "You chose a hell on earth for Harry. You are very fortunate that he turned out the way he did. If you would let us go to Harry's vault."  
"Yeah Dumbledore, as much as I like to see you dig yourself a very deep hole I do have better things to do."  
"Harry!! You need to be protected!!" Dumbledore's attention shifted to the Boy-Who-Lived.

Spectre and Harry noticed a familiar family enter the building, the Weasley family looked at the situation. "If Dumbledore says you need protection, you need it!" The mother told him. "Riiiight!" Spectre drawled, "Monkey say, Monkey do? Sorry, I don't see myself protected by D here. After all he tends to keep people alive."  
"Isn't that the point, protecting people to keep them alive?"  
"Let me reprase that, Dumbledore lets dangerous people live, giving them a chance to try again."  
"Is it really necessary to kill those people who made a poor choice?"  
"Perhaps not but I rather not take the risk."  
"Is that why you hide your face?"  
"No," Spectre looked at the speaker, the eldest child of the family, "I do not hide, nor do I deny what I have done. I will speak truthfully, unless I find the question outside the current matter but then I will say so and remain silent."  
"So if we would ask what your plans are?" Dumbledore said.  
"I would not answer that question as it has little relation to the current situation. Besides, plans, especially future ones, are known to change."  
"So, what have you done? You claim you do not deny what you've done. What is that exactly?"  
"I have helped train Harry after we came in ... contact. He learned from me, as I learned from him. That are the facts." The clone looked at Harry, "Now if you don't mind WE have some money to spend." The two shinobi turned away, Moody and Minerva following.  
"I will not allow that!"

Harry turned around slowly, "Do not push it, you have no IDEA what we can do. Especially when we're pissed. That is a line you start to cross. I could kill you where you stand, before you even realised that I moved at all."

"Nobody can move that fast!!" The youngest boy of the red-headed family shouted. Harry's eyes flashed as he smirked. With a nod to Spectre, the two moved. They seemingly disappeared and suddenly reappeared behind Dumbledore. The headmaster's cheek suddenly sported a thin red line. In addition, Harry's kunai was touching the kid's forehead. Not drawing blood, yet. Spectre's voice rang out to the stunned people, the chakra-embodiment stood behind the headmaster, "Don't go assuming our skills are any less then your powers. Just because we don't use magic, doesn't mean we are weak. In fact it is you who is weak. Weak in body.. and mind." The young boy growled as his mother brandished her wand, pointing it at Harry, "Let Ron go!!"Harry slowly moved his gaze to the woman, "The way forward is blocked, your son can take a step backwards." Harry turned back to the boy, "Their is no shame in turning back. The boy, apparently called Ron, looked at Harry. With a cry of anger, he moved his head away from the blade only to use the space to attack.

The incoming fist was a sloppy one. A simple tap against the arm, left the boy open to counterattack. Ron was smashed into the wall, his fingers uselessly trying to lessen the pressure on his throat. Harry softly whispered some words before tossing the boy aside. Spectre walked to his creator. The cloaked figure stopped next to him.  
"Those words are not funny, Mimic!" He told him. Said ninja walked looked him, "Perhaps not, but I found them suitable for the situation." Spectre looked at him, even if the genjutsu didn't show it, "Those words were spoken by Itachi to Sasuke. I find it hardly a comparison." Harry merely smirked, something dark hidden in his eyes. Spectre noticed it, "You have changed, for the worse I might add. It is true you have power, but you start to use it recklessly. Where is the boy who swore he'd protect those he cared about?"  
Harry walked past Spectre, "He grew up, realizing that he had a fool's hope."

Spectre's hands rose up, bringing the hood backwards. The wizards gasped as a young boy the same age as Harry showed his face. Blonde hair, blue eyes and strange whisker-like marks. "Was I a fool, when I set those dreams. Willing to give my life for those who are precious to me? Answer me!!" The boy glared, "What is it to you, Uchiha? You go ahead, gaining power from Orochimaru. While everything you did was, according to you, in my spirit!!" A finger was pointed at Harry, who appeared to be frozen in shock, "You have said many things, where those all LIES?!"  
"No," Harry's voice trembled, "I-i-i forgot. I got used to working in the shadows. Here, I am being dragged into the spotlight. Everybody tells me what I can or cannot do. It is enough to get on anybody's nerves."  
Spectre's face was shadowed once again by the hood, "That's okay, but even then you should not attack recklessly. Even if we are better then they are. A true kage only attacks if somebody is threatening him or someone precious to him. With the boy you overreacted. "  
"True, but they are asking for it!" Harry growled slightly, his green eyes flashing red.  
"That's ENOUGH!!" Spectre told the shinobi, "I understand that you're angry but once again going weasle, however tempting it is, WILL NOT help us. We are feared by them." The clone looked at Dumbledore, or rather his hood faced the headmaster, "I do find it interesting that you as headmaster have control over people outside your school. You have no authority at all over Harry, that includes the house he lives in, no matter the wards. The key and the bank account(s) or even the decision to go to your school."  
"But Hogwarts is the best..."  
"We don't care. You are the headmaster of the largest school on these two islands, true, but the best? Somehow I feel like I should doubt that."  
"Harry!! Your world is here. YOU BELONG HERE!!" Dumbledore told the shinobi.  
"I belong where I belong. I belong in a world I cannot reach but in my mind. Spectre is the same."  
"You follow him, Harry?" Dymbledore asked softly.  
"No more then he follows me," the boy told the headmaster, "Together we became stronger. We tested our limits and together we went beyond them. We are one, we will not and cannot be seperated," The bot smiled challenging, "Should you try then you will be sorry." The look in Harry's eyes promised he would act on what he said.  
"Leave us. Nobody will get hurt I will promise that," Spectre spoke up, "Unless provoked we will not fight." The hood moved a little to Harry's side. The boy nodded.  
"You have our words. Can we have yours?"  
Dumbledore was nervous. 'Tom' had sunk his fangs deep in Harry. The blond-haired face wasn't the real body, something the headmaster realized as he tried to peer inside the hood. The presence of the faceless boy was too different from the face. Albus' gaze turned to the Boy-who-lived, he too was different. He had much anger, similar to the boy who would become the most feared wizard of this generation. Once again stormy-grey eyes found the darkness surrounding the unseen face, the true identity was still unclear . He could be an incarnation of the current dark lord but 'Spectre' as Harry had called him was not fond of battle. He forced Harry to stop when the boy-who-lived was losing control. His voice even had concern in it.  
"Welll!!" The cloaked figure spoke, forcefully.  
"I cannot sp..."  
Spectre's hand rose, a finger point to the door, "You command most of the people outside that door. I ask not the word of everybody. I ask for yours. Those who will listen to you and follow you, will not be hurt. The others will be harmed in so-called self-defense. They attack we WILL strike back."  
Dumbledore looked around him, and sighed. "Very well, I guess I have no choice. I'll do as you say."

Noise rose around them. Harry and Spectre turned around towards the entrance to the mine. Where the Goblins were waiting. Harry and the two wizards got in. Spectre looked at Dumbledore, "You always have a choice," he spoke. Then he too, jumped in the cart. Dumbledore watched as the cart vanished from sight. Minerva looked at him with a glance of pity. Dumbledore sighed again, he knew he had gone too far. For once he truly felt his age.

* * *

A/N

Damn, that was HARD!! This chapter was difficult to write. Both in finding the time to write as well as the story itself.  
Real life- tests, mock-exams, scripts and a new job all got in the way. BUT... I finally got this done.  
Let me know what you think, what can be improved (examples can be helpful).

Unfortunately, I'll stop writing fanfiction for a while. My finals are coming up and while I may not like it I do need to study.  
I'll be back in late May so until then I ask for everybody's understanding.

P.S. 1  
I KNOW NARUTO WASN'T AVAILABLE WHEN HARRY WOULD BE SIX!!  
It's a story, like Naruto and Harry Potter are stories. I made this twist in the story, correct or not, DEAL WITH IT!  
like many have said before me: Don't like, don't read.

P.S. 2  
I have also gotten complains that I say my story is not a crossover, while knowledge of Naruto is required.  
A 'true' crossover is according to me, two series where both casts of characters (or part of) interact with each other. No 'real' Naruto character has entered this story. So I do not consider it a true crossover. This is a wizard who taught himself how to use jutsu.

* * *

Harry's Jutsu list  
Naruto name/ english translation

Bunshin no Jutsu(Clone technique)  
Henge no Jutsu(Transformation technique)  
Oiroke no Jutsu(Sexy no jutsu)  
Kawarimi no Jutsu(Replacement technique)  
Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)  
Kage Bunshin no Jutsu(Shadow Clone Technique)  
Shunshin no Jutsu (leaf swirl transportation)  
Sensatsu Suishō (Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death)  
Makyō Hyō Shō (Demonic Ice Mirrors)  
Suna no Tate (Shield of Sand)  
Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere)  
Magen: Jigoku Kōka no Jutsu (Demonic Illusion: Descending Hell Technique)  
Zesshou Hachimon Hōgeki (Eight Gates, Initial.)  
Chakra Bunshin (Chakra Clone)  
Hien (Flying Swallow/ the technique of Asuma's trench-knives )  
Doton: Doruku Geeshi (Earth-style: Earth wall )

Water-walking.  
Tree-Walking.

Orginal jutsu  
Kyouzou Bunshin bunshin no Jutsu (Mirror Image Clone technique - A shadow clone that keeps being fueled by the caster)  
Shadow weapons (Harry uses clones to form weapons and later skips the clones and just produces the weapons. Naruto uses them in Wave and against Kakashi in Shippuden)  
Chakra Kyūin Jutsu Grasp of the reaper (Translation coming) (Energy draining technique, Lethal Version)  
Chakra Kyūin Jutsu ? (Energy draining technique, NonLethal Version)  
Chakra no Tate (Shield of Chakra - More like Gaara's technique then the puppet technique.)  
Chakra Kyū (Chakra Coffin - See above.)  
Chakra Sen'eijashu, (Based on Orochimaru's technique but with snakes made out of Chakra)

Air-Walking - More like Bleach.  
Sharingan.

* * *

Preview next chapter

"Harry!!" Minerva gasped, "You're blind!!"  
Harry looked at her, "I can see just.. fine?!"  
Spectre voiced what Harry suspected, "Byakugan!!"

"So you are ill," Olivander looked at the two, "Ironic that the Boy-Who-Lived should be carrying the illness."  
"What is this illness?" Spectre asked.  
Olivander looked at the clone, "The early discovery of one's magic and alteration of it."  
"So what is it?"  
"It's more known of in the east with their monks and martial artists. When magic is first discovered it is transformed by will. Known to us as 'accidental magic'. These bursts aren't controlled. By the time the young wizard or witch is called for magical school, the child usually fears this ability by the events around him. It's the first moment that it is discovered magic can be attributed to a state of mind. They learn that wands are the only tool for magic. The children of wizards learn this from their parents. Muggleborns however do not learn this from a wizards and a generally left alone. Some of them do not see magic to be feared, but to be proud of. They 'attribute' it to different state of mind. They see other examples of magic. Comics, TV-shows, they all lend their hand to different magic. Muggleborns try to copy those things and do not attribute it to wands. To most of us, they are diseased, ill, and thus shunned. Their memories are removed and once it is sure they lost the ability they are released again. You'll make quite the scandal."

* * *


End file.
